Genkai
by kyekye
Summary: Genkai's bored wants a new student Kagome wants a teacher to help her become stronger so she can protect Shippo and Kiala after the final battle
1. Chapter 1

Genkai's new student

Summary: Genkai is bored and she's already taught Yusuke every thing he needed to know about his powers so she decides to hold another competition in search of a new student. The final battle against Naraku is finally over and the only ones left are Shippo, Kilala, and Kagome. Wanting to get stronger Kagome goes out in search of a trainer and over hears a group of boys talking about Genkai's tournament she taps one on the shoulder to ask were it is being held the guy turns around and Kagome comes face to face with her older half brother Yusuke Urameshi.

"Mama Can I have some candy?" A little boy with blood red hair and forest green eyes wearing a green shirt and light blue jeans with a little cream colored two tailed cat with black stripes on its tail and paws and a black diamond on its forehead asks looking up to a woman with ocean blue eyes and waist length black hair wearing a black halter top and dark blue jeans.

"Not right now Shippo may be later right now I'm looking for a trainer"

"oh yeah well you might want to talk to those guys over there from what I hear there talking about some martial arts competition maybe you can learn from who's ever hosting it "

"That's not a bad idea Shippo I'll go over there and ask" Kagome picks up Shippo and walks over to the boys Shippo was talking about as she gets closer her miko ki starts tingling telling her there is a demon near by but brushes it off when she fells no ill intent coming from them she taps a boy with black hair wearing all green on the shoulder he turns around to look at her and there eyes widen "Yusuke?"

"Kagome? Is that you?"

"Yusuke I've missed you so much I haven't heard from you in a little over 5 years how have you been?" Kagome asks dropping Shippo and hugging the life out of Yusuke

"I've missed you to Kags and I've been fine how about you I mean look at you who knew our little Kaggie would grow up to be so cute"

"Oh stop it Yusuke you're embarrassing me and aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Oh yeah sorry this is Kuwabara, Ku- Suichi, and the short quiet one is Hiei"

"Nice to meet you all I'm Kagome Higurashi Yusuke's half sister" Kagome says bowing when she comes back up she looks into 3 shocked faces "what?"

They couldn't believe it this polite beautiful woman was the rude gruff Yusuke's sister

"Uh can you all stop staring at me like that do I have something on my face?" Kurama steps forward and takes her hand

"Please forgive us we weren't sure we heard right when you said you were Yusuke's sister forgive our rude ness" He said kissing her hand inwardly smirking at her blush

"Hey let go of my mama" everyone's attention was drawn to the little red headed boy with a two tailed cat on his head holding on to Kagome's leg "I said let go of my mama!!!" he yells jumping into Kagome's arms and biting at Kurama and glaring at all of them except Yusuke

"MAMA KAGOME WHEN DID YOU HAVE A KID WHY DIDENT YOU WAIT YOU HAD YOUR WHOLE LIFE AHEAD OF YOU WHY DIDENT YOU CALL ME I WOULD HAVE HELPED YOU WHOS THE GUY I'LL KILL HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yusuke… Yusuke…YUSUKE!!!!!!"

"What?"

"Ok guys this is Shippo my ADOPTED SON I helped him and he soon came to think of me as his mother. Now Shippo I want you to apologize to Suichi for biting at him"

"But mom he's a…"

"Shippo"

" Fine sorry for biting at you but if you mess with my mother again fox and I'll make sure you'll pay dearly" Shippo said saying that last part so only Kurama could hear it then gives him the puppy dog eyes "really, really sorry forgive me"

"Yeah sure" Kurama says backing up a little bit

_How did he know I was a demon?_

_**Problems fox**_

_Yeah theirs something off about her son and her he knew that I was a demon_

_**you've stayed away from your own kind for to long he is a fox demon and after spending time with you any one should know how protective of there mothers foxes are**_

_That's true but it still doesn't explain why she has a demon for a son_

_**Probably the same reason you've come to like Shiori as a mother **_

_Hmm _

_**Pay attention fox she's talking to you**_

"I'm sorry did you say something Lady Kagome?"

"Please just Kagome I was wondering do you know any on who's looking for a student to train in martial arts?"

"Why do you want to know kags" Yusuke asks

"A friend of mine asked me to help her find a trainer "

_**She's lying**_

Yusuke scratches the back of his head and give Kagome and gives her a crooked smile "well yeah I know some one her name is Genkai your friend might have a hard time getting her to train her though"

"Why"

"Hundreds want to know her skills and her tests are not easy there damn well hard her training is even worse" Yusuke says rubbing his arms and shoulders

"Sounds like you've had first hand experience" kagome says with a raised eye brow

"Uh nothing like that some one told me that her training methods were brutal killer if you ask me"

"What was that last thing yusuke "

"What was what" yusuke asks nervously looking to the others for help

"Hey let go of Kilala!!!!" shippo yells at Kuwabara

"But I just want to play with the kitty"

"No Kilala and mama and uncle yusuke are all I have left and none of you can have them" shippo says with tears running down his face kagome clutches him to her chest "Shh shippo its ok its ok they wouldn't want you to be sad over them who knows maybe we'll meet there recarnations "

" you really think so mama" kagome smiles and nods her head " mama can you sing me the song you sung for sango's family when she found out they died Kagome nods and walks over to a bench in a park near by with Yusuke and the others following she sits shippo in her lap and starts to sing:

(an I don't own stole by Kelly Rowland I love putting song in my fics so just about all of them will have at least one or two songs )

He was always such a nice boy

The quiet one

With good intentions

He was down for his brother

Respectful to his mother

A good boy

But good don't get attention

One kid with a promise

The brightest kid in school

He's not a fool

Reading books about science and smart stuff

It's not enough, no

Cause smart don't make you cool, whoa

He's not invisible anymore

With his Father's 9 and a broken fuse

Since he walked through that classroom door

He's all over primetime news

Mary's got the same size hands

As Marilyn Monroe

She put her fingers in the imprints

At Mann's Chinese Theater Show

She coulda been a movie star

Never got the chance to go that far

Her life was stole

Now we'll never know

No, no, no, no oh

They were crying to the camera

Said he never fitted in

He wasn't welcomed

He showed up the parties

We was hanging in

Some guys puttin' him down

Bullying him round, round

Now I Wish I woulda talked to him

Gave him the time of day

Not turn away

If I woulda been the one to maybe go this far

He might have stayed at home

Playing angry chords on his guitar

He's not invisible anymore

With his baggy pants and his legs in chains

Since he walked through that classroom door

Everybody knows his name

Mary's got the same size hands (Oh)

As Marilyn Monroe

She put her fingers in the imprints (Ooh)

At Mann's Chinese Theater Show

She coulda been a movie star (She coulda been a movie star, oh)

Never got the chance to go that far

Her life was stole

Now we'll never know

(Now we'll never know, oh)

Greg was always getting net from 20 feet away (20 feet away)

He had a try out with the Sixers

Couldn't wait for Saturday (Saturday)

Now we're never gonna see him slam

Flying high as Kobe can

His life was stole (Stole)

Oh now we'll never know

Now we'll never, never, never know

Mmm now we'll never, never, never, never know

Stole (Stole)

Oh whoa yeah,yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah ,yeah

Mary's got the same size hands (Same size hands)

As Marilyn Monroe (Oh)

She put her fingers in the imprints

At Mann's Chinese Theater Show (She was gonna be a star)

She coulda been a movie star (Oh no)

Never got the chance to go that far (Never got the chance)

Her life was stole (Stole, stole)

Oh now we'll never know

(Now we'll never, never know, no)

Greg was always getting net from 20 feet away (He had game, oh)

He had a try out with the Sixers

Couldn't wait for Saturday

Now we're never gonna see him slam (Never see him)

Flying high as Kobe can

His life was stole (Stole, oh)

Oh now we'll never know

(Now we'll never, never know)

Oh no, no, no

Yeah their lives were stole"

Kagome stops with tears running down her face she wipes her face and cuddles shippo then turns to yusuke "got to go now yusuke thanks for the info on the trainer you should come to the shrine some time mom would just die at the site of you and probably force food down your throat well good bye come on kilala" kagome calls and walks off once she's gone yusuke groans and falls to the ground

"Hey Urameshi your sister is hot I wonder if she'll be my girl friend " Kuwabara says and is met with a fist in the face

"Even think about asking her out and I'll do much worse" Yusuke says sighing and running a hand through his hair

" Why didn't you tell us you had a sister Yusuke?" Kurama asks

"I don't know it never came up with all of the demon fighting dieing a second time becoming a demon I guess I really didn't have time to think about her last thing I remember about her is that she had went missing on her 15 birth day and came back 3 days later after that we just lost touch and any ways I any of our enemies found out about her it could be trouble"

" And why is that detective?" asked Hiei who has been quiet this whole time

"cause Kagome has trouble following her every were she goes I cant tell you how many times she's been pulled into an alley by a bunch of thugs wanting to have there way with her that was one of the reasons I came to like fighting so much and the main reason that my reputation is what it is"

"as fascinating as that is we should get to genkai's the competition should be starting soon" Kurama says they all agree and walk off

Kye kye – hi all new story hope you like and don't worry I'll up date all of my stories ASAP

review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Genkai's new student

Blah kagome

_Blah kurama _

**Blah hiei**

"Well Shippo I'm going" Kagome says as she slips on the demon slayer out fit Sango gave her before the final battle only deference was that her armor was blue and it was a skirt with slits on eather side that went up to her hips over her pants that she wore under it that if she un zipped them could be made into shorts and the sleeves could be taken off to form a tank top. She gathered Sango's Hirakouse, (some one please tell me if I spelled that right) Miroku's staff, and a sword that Totosai had made her and shrunk them down with a spell she learned from Kaede and tucked them into her hair

"I wanna come to mama"

"I'm sorry Shippo but you can't come I don't know if Yusuke is going to be there or not and if he see you that might give away who I really am and I'm leaving the family in your protection I trust you'll do a good job?"

Shippo puffs out his chest "don't worry mom nothing will happen while I'm around" Kagome giggles and hugs shippo to her chest

"I'm going to miss you so much"

"I'll miss you to mama don't forget to wear your cloak and filter mask here is your c.d and Minnie cord less boom box and I drew this picture for you so you wont miss me so much" Kagome kisses Shippo on his fore head one last time and slips on the cloak and filter mask after shrinking the boom box and placing it in her hair saying one last good bye she heads towards Genkai's shrine.

She gets there an hour later and is met with hundreds of humans and a few demons not wanting to give her self away she hides her sent and aura and focuses on the little old woman with pink hair that just walked out of the shrine with for boys behind her Kagome immediately recognized them to be her brother and his friends

What's Yusuke doing up there does he not want the training the woman has to offer?

"Quite a crowd I see just like the first time"

The first time what is she talking about?

"Yusuke I assume you recall the first test given to you when you the last time I did this"

"Keh"

No wonder he's over there he was already her student the cocky bastard

"And the first test is … drawing lots"

You've got to be kidding me drawing lots? Oh well she's the teacher

"Each of you will take an envelope from this jar once ever one has one open them if you have a piece of red paper inside you've passed"

Not being in a rush Kagome was the last one to get her slip as soon as she picked it up she felt a small surge of power and frowns witch was hidden behind her filter mask as her cloak hid the rest of her face.

"Um excuse me Master Genkai but I sense a small amount of power coming off of this piece of paper can you explain why that is" Genkai's eyes widen and every one turns to her for an answer.

"I have to say I'm impressed you are the first on to figure it out every one here probably thought it was just luck that they got a red paper but actually I treated those papers to turn red when touched by some on with significant spiritual power you my dear need not open yours you pass automatically for being able to sense it"

"What you mean when I got that red slip it was because of some little trick" Yusuke yells

"Shut up dimwit" Genkai says which causes Kagome to giggle and Yusuke to glare at her

"Who are you any way" Yusuke asks trying to get a good look at her face

"No one you need to be concerned about right now but if you must call me by a name let it be Karin nice to meet you Yusuke and you Kuwabara, Suichi, and last but not least Hiei the only person I don't know is that girl over there" Kagome says pointing at Yukina noticing how Hiei tensed up at her notice of her and In a millisecond he had his sword at her throat "now, now don't be so touchy "

"I could kill you right now"

"Don't you wish" Kagome says releasing her miko powers causing Hiei to jump away "don't worry I'm not here to harm any one but I will not be threatened the only reason I'm not going to hurt you right now is because you're my friends brothers friend" that caught Yusuke's attention

"You're the friend Kagome was talking about!! Then why wont you show your face" Kagome smiles under her mask

"If I showed you my face you would not like what you see now if you'll excuse me I would very much like to get this tournament on the road that is if it's alright with you master Genkai?"

Genkai looks up at Kagome and nods "all of you who got red slips follow me those of you who got white go home" Genkai leads every one inside the building when two demons disguised as humans walk up to her

"Once we learn your secrets you are going to die" they chuckle and walk inside the building once every one is inside they look at all the games she had in there

"Old lady is this some kind of joke" a kid in the middle asks

"I would on occasion crack a joke or two but I assure you this is no joke now listen up each of you will play these games to the best of your ability"

"But master I don't under stand how will this prove any ones suitability to be your pupil?" a tall tow headed guy asks

"These machines have been designed to measure your capacities in various ways. Your spiritually derived capacities I should say. Rock paper scissors measures your sixth sense. The punching game measures your spiritual might the karaoke game measures your life energy"

Karaoke is the game for me but I think I'll go last on this one thank good ness that shippo gave me my c.d or I wouldn't know that song to pick 

Kagome is brought out of her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder she turns around to come face to face with kurama

"Can I help you?" she asks

"Why are you here?"

"Same reason every one else is here"

"Who are you?"

"Were you not listening earlier I told you to call me Karin"

"I don't want your fake name I want your real name" kurama says in a low voice his eyes turning gold and he walks closer to kagome

Inuyasha

"Y. you will find out my name in due time dear fox but I believe it's my turn for rock paper scissors" kurama watches kagome walk off and runs a hand in his hair an goes back to yusuke and the others

"So did you get it" yusuke asks

"Not a thing she was scared I think when I let some of youko's charm out"

"Well that's a first I thought no girl could resist your charms" yusuke says

They all look at kagome to see her score on rock paper scissors to see that she got 7 losses an 8 wins

"Gah she got better than you urameshi" kuwabara laughs

Kagome comes over to the gang and stands next to kuwabara "why aren't you guys playing" she asks

"Because we already went through this"

"So just because you did it already doesn't mean you can't play and have fun"

Kurama walks up to kagome "you are absolutely right how about we each play a game against you if we win you answer our questions truthfully but if you win …"

"If I win I get to dress each of you up like a girl and send you out in public with pictures that I will send to each and every one of your family members some in which I will give to the news and will send them across the sea to America and any other place I can think of and you will have to flirt with one guy the whole time you are dressed up as a girl is it a deal?" Kagome asks holding her hand out and looking into the pale faces of the guys.

Yusuke takes hold of her hand and a spark flows through Kagome's body and she pulls her hand back quickly narrowing her eyes at him

"What's wrong?"

"You're a demon how can this be"

"Yeah that a problem for ya" kagome shakes her head

"Of course not its just I didn't know so what kind of demon are you"

"I don't know just a demon"

"Can I see your demon form?"

"No "

"Why not"

"Because I don't know how to bring it out with out my life being on the line or I'm extremely angry"

"Oh so you got a girl friend?"

"Why you interested?"

"Nope just wondering"

"Ok"

"Suichi got any siblings "

"I don't think that is any of your concern but yes"

"Older or younger"

"Younger"

"Boy or girl"

"Boy"

"Can I see your demon form?"

"Maybe later"

"Hiei"

"HN"

"Is the blue haired girl your sister?"

"HN"

"Ok doesn't look like I'm getting any answers out of you I swear you act just like sesshomaru" that caught hiei's attention

"How do you know the demon lord of maki?"

"Another question for another time so which game we playing first I m looking forward to dressing you guys up"

"How about the punching game I'll be your opponent" yusuke says smirking

" fine by me this way I can get this test out of the way" Yusuke rubs his hands together and forces every one to move out of there way as he puts on the glove

"Prepare to answer all of out questions Karin" Yusuke says punching the machine getting a score of 200p

"Wow Yusuke you're really strong a lot stronger than I thought you would be I have to say I am imprested" kagome says clapping her hands watching as his head got bigger with her praise

He's a lot stronger than I remember and I think he went easy on me. I'll let him win this one but just barely I mean I owe him for saving my butt all of those times

" oh its my turn I don't know how well I'll do but here goes" Kagome pretends to punch the game with all of her might getting a score of 199p "if I had just hit a little harder I would have won" she says and crosses her arms

**Onna why did you hold back **

Who are you and what are you doing in my head!!!

**Hiei now answer the question**

Simple I owed him one 

**Who are you?**

If you promise not to tell any one I'll tell you who I am is it a deal

**HN**

I'll take that as a yes now don't be to shocked when I tell you 

**Just get out with it!!!!**

Ok, ok I'm Yusuke's Half sister Kagome the one you met earlier to day 

On the out side hiei's eyes widened and he almost toppled over and stared at kagome who waved back at him catching yusuke's Kurama's Kuwabara's and genkai's attention

"Hiei you ok "Kurama asks

"HN"

"Yeah he's fine" yusuke says turning to kagome "you pack quite a punch for a girl"

"Thanks I think so who's next oh and before I forget one of you can't challenge me and the person I choose for that is…"

"Duh it's me I can't hit a girl it's against the honor code" kuwabara says

Kagome tilts her head to the side the hood of her cloak falling off slightly "just what is he going on about some honor code what honor code"

"Don't worry about that idiot" Yusuke says as he punched Kuwabara in the head bring leading in an all out fist fight Kagome sweat drops as she watches the two

"Does this always happen?"

"Sadly yes" Kurama says taking her hand Kagome already knew he was a demon so the shock to her miko senses was expected but what she didn't expect was the flood of warmth that spread over her body and she quickly pulled away from him not seeing the questioning look she got from him. Confused the last time she had that felling was when she first kissed Inuyasha in Kagua's castle to keep him from transforming and she knew what she felt then

But to have these same feelings just from a touch of the hand this can not be happening if these feelings were real then she would be betraying Inuyasha. But if she ignored them then she would be betraying her self. She looked up at Kurama from under the hood of her cloak not noticing that it fell further down

"Are you alright Karin" Kurama asks

"oh uh I'm fine just lost in my own thoughts" as soon as those words came out of her mouth one of the demons that threatened Genkai approached her swiping it's claws at her missing her body but catching her cloak tearing it to shreds reveling her waist length black hair and ocean blue eyes the rest of her face hidden by her filter mask

A look of recognition crossed Yusuke's face as he looked at Kagome'seyes but was places by confusion

**I think the dective knows who you are**

I doubt it 

**He's smarter than you may remember **

Maybe but I'll always be smarter

**HN **

"Give it to me!!!" It roars

"Give what to you and why are you attacking me?"

"The power you possess that will make me stronger hand it over" Kagome narrows her eyes at the demon

"You'd have to kill me first"

" that can be arranged!!" it yells and races toward Kagome swiping at her but his hand is stopped in mid air by a green whip Kagome follows the whip to Kurama

"Hey stay out of my fight it's me he's after if he wants power that's going to do nothing but enslave him then he's going to have to kill me for it so stay out of this!!!"

"No chance I hadn't had any action sense the dark tournament back in maki" yusuke says cracking his knuckles

"You keep going on about this maki place I don't know what that is so after I handle this minor problem you are going to explain what you mean"

"And how do you plan on doing that" Yusuke asks

"By any means necessary due to the permission from your darling sister" Kagome says smirking and gathering a small ball of miko ki and throwing it at the demon turning it to dust then busting out laughing at the looks on the guys faces except hiei " now about this Maki place"

"You will learn about maki if you pass all of my tests and manage to become my pupil" genkai says kagome sighs and nods her head her hair falling over her shoulder

"Yes master Genkai"

"Now you're the only one who hasn't taken the last test get on with it"

"Oh right the karaoke test I guess I should sing this one she says and pulls a miniature boom box from her hair and places a c.d in she hits play and music starts to flow out

"This song is for Inuyasha the man I use to love a long time ago but now I'm not sure if I love him any more **Unfaithful**:

Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company

He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer 

He's already dead but why did I get these feelings for Suichi 

I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well

Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Uh  
Anymore (anymore) 

Every one is in awe at the raw emotions she put into the song that they don't even notice that the machine had exploded from the miko ki that came off of her

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)

No, no, no, no

Yeah, yeah, yeah

I'm sorry Inuyasha but it's time I moved on I will not be like you" she says shrinking the boom box and putting it back into her hair turning to look at the stun faces of every on in the room " what "

Genkai snapping out of it first tells every on to follow her out side "I was going to do the same thing as last time and just have you meet me at the tree but instead I'm going to have you stay the week in the forest note it is very dangerous and there are a lot of blood thirsty demons in there only those willing to risk there lives should go"

They watch as all but seven people run off yelling 'there is no way I'm risking my neck for a few tricks'

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the forest her ki going crazy at the dark aura of the demons that inhabit it an even stronger demonic aura grazes her senses she turns her head to see the other demon that threatened Genkai looking at her smiling and licking its lips Kagome frowns and sends a small shock of her ki through the ground toward the demon smirking as it jumped up screaming then turning to Genkai.

"Master Genkai sense almost no one here has ever spent time in the forest over night don't you think it would be fair if they were aloud to go home and pick up a few supplies to ensure that they wont die ?"

"Hmm very well you all have 4 hours to go get your things if your not here by the time your four hours are up don't bother coming"

Every one nods there head and starts to head out "hey Karin why don't you come with me to go visit Kagome "

"Sorry but I can't I have a lot I have to get done I'll see Kagome soon enough see you in a few"

Kye kye – hi all wow look at all of the reviews I got thank you well here is the long awaited chapter please review


	3. Chapter 3

1Genkai's new student chapter 3

Last time:

Every one nods there head and starts to head out "hey Karin why don't you come with me to go visit Kagome "

"Sorry but I can't I have a lot I have to get done I'll see Kagome soon enough see you in a few"

Now:

"Shippo I'm home"

"Mama I was really good for grandma and I drew lots of pictures so did you win the tournament?"

"not yet shippo the tournament is still in play I have to go back in four hours the thing is Yusuke and the others are coming and they still don't know that Karin is me so we have to keep a low profile around Yusuke Kurama and Kuwabara Hiei you could try to talk to him about it but it would do no good."

"Ok but mama you might want to change you don't want them to come in and find Karin in the house instead of you right"

"I guess your right if they arrive and I'm not down yet tells them I'm in the shower"

"All right mama" Shippo says and pulls out his crayons and finding a comfortable spot on the floor to color.

With the yu, yu gang

"Damn I for got how many steps the shrine had its three times as many as the old hags"

"Your sister lives on a shrine" Kurama asks

"yeah JI-chan is the head priest but be warned he's a little crazy he thinks every thing and every one is a demon so Hiei don't kill him if he throws a fake sutra on you"

"HN"

**Girl were coming up the steps now **

Thanks Hiei… oh and before I forget what is your favorite food

**Sweet snow or as you humans call it ice cream**

Well in thanks for keeping my secret we have a three pound carton of ice cream in the freezer with your name on it 

**HN **Hiei says and disappears from the rest of the group

Yusuke noticed his disappearance and turned to kurama

"Yo Kurama what's up with Hiei"

"No idea but I think he went ahead"

With kagome

Ding dong

"Coming" Kagome yells and opens the door drying her hair with a towel "oh Hiei you made it up here quickly"

"HN were is the sweet snow"

"Follow me" Kagome leads hiei into the kitchen and sits him down at the table she walks over to the fridge and pulls out the three pound tub of strawberry cheese cake ice cream and gives it to hiei with a spoon then goes to answer the door "oh hello yusuke I really wasn't expecting you to come over so soon" kagome says giving yusuke a hug

"Yeah well I have a few questions I need to ask you about your friend Karin"

"Oh so you met her she is a hand full" they here a scoff coming from the kitchen

"Is some one here kags?" Yusuke asks

"Yeah your friend Hiei he really likes ice cream he dived head first into a three pound tub of it"

"That's easy to believe that's one of the only human foods the shortty will eat"

Kagome inwardly smirks at them and tilts her head to the side innocently "Human food? What are you talking about isn't he Human?"

**Watch it girl**

It's not girl its kagome 

"Oh don't mind kuwabara he's such an idiot he's about as crazy as JI-chan"

"Right so how's the tournament coming along" Kagome says and leads them into the living room were shippo is laying on the floor finishing up his drawing

"It is coming along fine Miss Kagome though I am still curious about you friend Karin" Kurama says

"Why did she do something wrong"

Kurama opens his mouth to answer but kuwabara bets him to it "yeah she killed a demon blew up a machine with her powers and almost beat Urameshi in the punching game"

"Excuse me?" next thing any one knows kuwabara is laying on the floor knocked out and hiei is leaning against the wall with only half a tub of ice cream left Kagome pokes kuwabara "is he going to be alright"

"He's going to be fine Miss Kagome"

"Please just Kagome calling me Miss brings up … unwanted memories some good others bad"

"mama look I finished my drawing it's of all of us before they died" Kagome takes the picture from Shippo's hands and places him in her lap then looks at the picture it showed Sango hitting Miroku over the head with the Hiraikotsu Inuyasha being sat by kagome Kikyo looking down at him her soul collectors flying around her and Shippo sitting on top of a transformed Kilala laughing at Inuyasha

Looking at the picture brought tears to her eyes "those were the good times weren't they Shippo I even got along with Kikyo at the end" Kagome lens her head down her hair covering her face Shippo cups Kagome's face in his tiny hands

"mama remember what you told me when my father was killed you told me that every one has to die some day even if others don't want them to my father died protecting me he died with honor so I honor him by not crying over him they died with honor mama lets honor them they wouldn't want to see you sad" Kagome laughs

"Sense when did I say you could comfort me I'm the parent here it should be the other way around" kagome says lifting him in the air then pulling him back down so that there noses were touching

"You didn't I did"

"Oh really well I'm going to have to fix that" Kagome laid Shippo down in her lap and started to tickle him

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, mama stop please ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha"

"What was that Shippo I didn't hear you?"

"Uncle Yusuke help Please Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha" Yusuke smirks and tackles kagome to the ground

"Yusuke don't you dare Ahhh ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha stop Shippo hey no fair two against one some one please help"

"Don't worry pretty madam I the great kazuma kuwabara will help you!!!" Kuwabara yells and jumps in tickling Shippo leaving Yusuke to kagome

"Kilala help ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha" Kilala looks up from her nap on the window sill and sees kuwabara on top of Shippo and Shippo with tears coming out of his eyes Kilala growls and jumps on Kuwabara's head hitting him in the face with her tails and landing in front of him hissing her hair standing on end

It was then that the gang noticed the demonic aura surrounding Kilala the fact that fire started to form around her feet help in the matter as well

"Kilala stop" Kilala turns and looks at kagome who had shoved Yusuke off of her "Kilala please calm down its ok they were just playing remember the promise" Kilala's eyes soften and she jumps onto kagome's shoulder small tears falling out of her eyes "it's ok I know I miss her to why don't you go up stares I'll be up in a min to help with Karin's bag you to Shippo "

"Yes mama"

"Ok kagome I want to know what is going on right now why do you have a cat demon in here and what's with all of the tears did some one hurt you who was it I'll kill him"

"First off Kilala's special do not call her a demon secondly yes some one did hurt me he hurt all of us killed 3 of our friends one of which I loved at one point but after many betrayals on my heart gave up on it the guy that killed them is dead now so please don't ask any more painful questions now all of you except hiei has got to leave now"

"No way kagome I'm not going anywhere" Yusuke says crossing his arms over his chest in a very Inuyasha like manner

"YOU FOOL I NEED YOU TO LEAVE THE MOST YOU REMOND ME TO MUCH OF INUYASHA WITH YOU FREAKEN ATTITUDE AND THE WAY YOU TALK AND WALK AND YOUR DAMN STUBBORNNESS IT WILL NEVER MAKE ME FOR GET WHAT I DESPRETLY WANT TO FOR GET !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Mi Kagome calm down"

"Just please get out you all have to go back in a few any ways Hiei please stay I need to talk to you"

_what connection do you have with kagome hiei _

**It is none of your concern at the moment if she wants you to know then she will tell you her secret her self**

_what secret Hiei _

**thats for us to know and you to find out to be honest I surprised you haven't figured it out yet**

_can you give me a hint _

**her fighting style and aura watch them thats all the hint your going to get **

_fine but tell me hiei what are your feelings towards kagome _

**what jealous fox**

Kurama leaves the mind link and walks out of the door with Yusuke and kuwabara

Kyekye - this is all I got right now I know its shorter than the others but this week I got a lot to do before school starts up again like doctor eye exam shopping open house physical filling out aplications for a job etc. etc. I'll try to up date asap please review


	4. Chapter 4

1Authors note

hi all sorry for this I know that you were expecting another chapter but school starts tomorrow and I wont have time to write any more chapters so until every thing has settled down and I get over the writers block for The new girl and Genkai's new student if I can I should have a new chapter up for to die and be reborn by the end of the day and I will try to have a chapter for all of them up in the next week so sorry please don't hate me for this I am so very, very, very sorry

Kye kye


	5. Chapter 5

1

Kye kye - hi I hope you enjoy this it might be a little short though hope you don't mind

last time:

_what connection do you have with kagome hiei _

**It is none of your concern at the moment if she wants you to know then she will tell you her secret her self**

_what secret Hiei _

**that for us to know and you to find out to be honest I surprised you haven't figured it out yet**

_can you give me a hint _

**her fighting style and aura watch them that all the hint your going to get **

_fine but tell me hiei what are your feelings towards kagome _

**what jealous fox**

Kurama leaves the mind link and walks out of the door with Yusuke and kuwabara

this time

"What did you want girl"

"I want shippo to come along with me but if I were to take him it would give me away so I was hoping that you would tell the guys when that ask that I asked you to bring him along "

"And why would I do some thing like that "

"Cause I can supply you with tons more ice cream "

"Hn"

"Ill take that as a yes"

"Hn"

"Shippo do you got your bag ready "

"Yes "

"Ok get down here you will be leaving with Hiei try not to get on his nerves till I get there ok"

"Yes mama"

"Well get going you only have an hour left bye" kagome says as she watches them leave after there gone she quickly changes into her slayers out fit and places a giant blue bag that has been stretched beyond its limits on her back she then ties her gas mask on her face and heads out of the door after masking her sent

genkai's shrine

"Keh doesent look like Karin's going to make it " Yusuke says smirking

"Now what would ever give you that idea yusuke" kagome says tapping him on the shoulder yusuke jumps and kagome giggles and turns to Genkai " can we start now"

"Genkai looks at her and nods " listen up to all of you who made it back that only about four of you I will a sign one of the four boys to a company you in the forest for the week to make sure you wont die they will switch people every couple of days if they wish to it would be wise not to aggravate them to much because they are aloud to leave you in the forest on your own "

"Old woman who said I needed any protection from those weaklings" the demon desicused as a human says

"I would watch what you say if I were you now tall me your names so that I can assign your protectors"

"My name is Mo I'm a traveling martial artists" a bald guy with bathrobes on says

"My name is trin I'm a healer" a stupid looking guy with blond hair says

"Names ben that all you need to know " the demon says glaring

"Stop glaring at master genkai now my names Karin I am a miko not like all of the other mikos I actually get along with demon's very well I have a short temper and is generally kind I guess that's it "

"Fine Mo Hiei will be with you, Trin kuwabara with you Ben you get Yusuke and that leaves you with kurama Karin "

"Fine with me "

"Good luck in the woods see you all in a week " genkai says and walks inside her home after every one walks into the forest

Kye Kye- hi all soooooooo soooooorrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyy for the late up date but hey at least I got it up right please review


	6. Chapter 6

genkais new student

Keykey -i know its been for ever hasent it but hey what can i dodont be pissed that I got a new story out when i have yet to up date but uh if I you know what just for get it on with the story

last time-

"I would watch what you say if I were you now tall me your names so that I can assign your protectors"

"My name is Mo I'm a traveling martial artists" a bald guy with bathrobes on says

"My name is Trin I'm a healer" a stupid looking guy with blond hair says

"Names Ben that all you need to know " the demon says glaring

"Stop glaring at master Genkai now my names Karin I am a miko not like all of the other mikos I actually get along with demon's very well I have a short temper and is generally kind I guess that's it "

"Fine Mo Hiei will be with you, Trin kuwabara with you Ben you get Yusuke and that leaves you with kurama Karin "

"Fine with me "

"Good luck in the woods see you all in a week " genkai says and walks inside her home after every one walks into the forest

THIS TIME-

"Uncle Yusuke I wanna go with you" Shippo says yelling And jumping on Yusukes shoulder

"Shippo what are you doing here?"

"Mama said I could come if I didn't bother any one and stayed with people I knew" shippo says taking a lolly pop out of his pocket and sticks it into his mouth"

"Hey Kid ?"

"yeah Yusuke "

"tell me every thing you know about Karin"

"well this is what I know she Is kind preety loyal powerful will kill any one who messes with her family or friends In a way shes just like mama only a little more playful " Shippo says smirking

"Any thing else like how many enemys does she have "

"Oh to many to count " Shippo says in a motone voice "But she has more allies than enemys" He said sounding cherry again

"Whats her real name "

"Not aloud to say if she want you to know she'll tell you "

"Ok if I were to ask Kagome this same qustion would she give me the same anwser ? " Yusuke asks

" More than likely what else do you want to know "

"Any kids?"

"Just one " Shippo says smirking

"can I get a name of the Kid maybe I know him" Yusuke

"I'm sure you do but I cant give out his name eather "

"Sigh can I at least get a discription of the Kid ?" shippo shakes his head " your not going to give me the anwsers I seek are you "

"not a chance " yusuke sighs and he and Shippo follow his tempporary demon charge into the forest

WITH KURAMA & KAGOME

"Ok Kurama I think it would be wise if we made camp near a river so that if needed be we could go fishing and take baths" Kagome says stepping through some under brush

"Good Idea Karin there is a river a few miles from hear"

"That good cause I'm starving I wonder what Kagome packed me in this bag" Kagome says adjusting the pack on her back

"Allow me to take that off of your hands" Kurama says reaching for the bag

"Ok but just for a little while " kagome hands the bag over to Kurama who almost topples over from the weight He looks at kagome who is giggleing at him from behind her cloak amd mask " I guess I should have warned you about the weight"

"Its alright but how on earth can you carry such a thing "

"Try holding Hiraikotsu for a min Its twice as heavy no suprise though concedering its made of demon bones"

"Demon bones ?"

"Yeah sence were going to be here for a while I'll show you how to make a sword I had planed on makeing one for Hiei"

"why would you want to make one for Hiei ?" Kurama asks a tiny bit jelous of the fire demon who seems to have caught both Kagomes and Karins attention"

"hes benn very help full keeping my secrets safe from you and the others I trust Hiei" The little green monster grew on Kuramas shoulder

"Can you not trust me with your secrets? "

" Of course I can I'm just haveing a bit of fun teasing the lot of you but because I'm felling nice I'll give you a hint : youve meet me many times before, I am a fighter with a horrible past, I hold what all demons want in my grasp, rencarnated from one not the other who am I? Thats all your getting for now keep a look out cause not all of my clues will be so foward I will hint around them and if you see kagome she knows and will hint around"

" Speaking of Kagome how did you two meet "

"Another story for another time ah look were here this spot is perfect " Kagome says as they walk into a clearing with a water fall falling into a crystal clear lake smooth black rocks at the bottom of the water fall blueberry bushes off to the side along with a strawberry bush waiting to be picked and a peach tree on the standing off to the left " this is so beautiful the only thing that is missing is a hot spring "

"Actually Karin there is a Hot spring across the lake just through those trees "

Kagome takes off her cloak and looks at kurama with shinning blue eyes " really your not kidding me right " kurama shakes his head and kagome squells wraping her arms around his waist "Oh my god if I didn't have to remove my mask to do it I would Kiss you right now "Kurama 's eyes widen as she releases him and walks into the bushes and came back out minutes later in a black bikiny with a red rose on the frount Kurama looks at her and can feel a painfull throbing in his lower region

"Uh Karin what are you doing " Kurama asks huskly

" I sence an Angel carp demon at the bottom of the lake and there bones are perfect for makeing swords and the best part is there friendly and you dont have to killl them for there bones so are you comming"

"Sure " Kurama takes off his clothes until he is in nothing but his boxers Kagome lets her eyes run over his chest taking in every dip and curve her eyes moove lower and rest on a huge bulge that looked ready to pop out of the silk boxers

"um why dont we get going " Kagome says tearing her eyes away from him Kurama nods and they both dive head first into the cool water

Key key- hi all i know i know it took ofr ever for me to up date but Im doing the best I can and will try better so uh yeah i hope you ebjoyed it please review


	7. Chapter 7

authors note 

hi all no it is not a chapter but there will be one up soon you know i love you all and your reviews but i'm going through a lot right now my 12 year old buddy acidentaly hung him self whlie playing on a tree i just got back from his funeral and i'm not in my right mind I feel like it was my fault cause I just wen't inside to get some thing for every one to eat when I heard a scream now I thought the kids down the road had come up to play so I ignored it but when i heard the ambulance pull up I knew some thing was wrong my buddy was playing with a rope on a tree and it got wraped aroung his kneck when he jumped off the tree my buddys dead now I'll never see him again he will never come running up to me with his big smile telling me how much he missed me we'll never spend hours sitting in frount of the tv watching stupid shows and laughing again 

You know whats funny I couldent bring my self to be sad when my grandfather died but now I cand stop the tears from comming am I wrong for that ? I cant take it any more I have to go now but Its going to be a while br fore the next chappie is up for any thing Ok sorry to you all 

kyekye


	8. Chapter 8

Knjj727- hi i cam Key keys cousin i'm only typeing this for her she had it writen down on paper so i typed it up flame me if you must but go easy on Key Key o k shes going through a lot right now i never cry when some one dies I couldent even bring my self to cry when my mom passed away from breast cancer don't pitty me or feel sorry for me i'm perfectly fine all right heres the chapter oh and i suck at typeing so dont mind any mistakes i'm sure there are a lot of them

LAST TIME -

Kagome takes off her cloak and looks at kurama with shinning blue eyes " really your not kidding me right " kurama shakes his head and kagome squells wraping her arms around his waist "Oh my god if I didn't have to remove my mask to do it I would Kiss you right now "Kurama 's eyes widen as she releases him and walks into the bushes and came back out minutes later in a black bikiny with a red rose on the frount Kurama looks at her and can feel a painfull throbing in his lower region

"Uh Karin what are you doing " Kurama asks huskly

" I sence an Angel carp demon at the bottom of the lake and there bones are perfect for makeing swords and the best part is there friendly and you dont have to killl them for there bones so are you comming"

"Sure " Kurama takes off his clothes until he is in nothing but his boxers Kagome lets her eyes run over his chest taking in every dip and curve her eyes moove lower and rest on a huge bulge that looked ready to pop out of the silk boxers

"um why dont we get going " Kagome says tearing her eyes away from him Kurama nods and they both dive head first into the cool water

THIS TIME

Kagome and Kurama swim all the way to the floor of the lake were they meet a very large purple angel fish around the fish are bones of what looks like other fish. The angel fish motions for them to head to the surface they nod and swim up ward the Fish on there trail once they reach the surface they swim to shore

"What is it that you want land walkers?"

"Well I was wondering if you would be willing to donate a few of your bones to us" Kagome says nervously

The Angel carp eyes her "What would you need them for ?"

"I want to make a sword for a friend of mine as a thank you present and the bones of your kind are the most suitable for him I also want to teach Kurama here how to make weponds out of bones"

"Are you by any chance a demon slayer?"

"No I am a Miko Why do you ask?"

"Only demon slayers have asked for the bones of my kind and I havent seen one in over 500 years"

"Well all of the demon slayers were killed by an evil half demon named Naraku but two survived one was being controlled by Naraku and the other was a dear friend of mine. She tought me the art of demon slaying and tought me how to make weponds "

"I see how old do you want your bones?"

Kagome's eyes brighten " Really ? Oh thank you thank you thank you please give me the oldest bones you have "

"As you wish little miko And do come and see me every once in a while I do get lonely out here all by my self "

"I promise " Kagome says happily The Angel carp demon dissapears below the surface and minutes later a giant pile of bones appear beside Kagome and Kurama "Well her we have them Kurama lets get to work "

"Alright what is the first step"

"well normaly we have to cleanse the bones of an evil aura but because there is none present we can skip that part now i want to make a sword so I'm going to get the sharpest bone can find like this one here then I Make a fire and heat it until it is red while thats getting hot we take another shorter pice of bone and shape it so it looks like a hilt like so now put the hilt into the fire the the other part of the sword at the blunt end so that once it gets hot it will melt onto the other part of the sword "

Kurama listens intently to 'Karin's' Voice thinking about how filmar it sounds to him _were have I heard that voice before you think i would remember any one with a voice as sewwt as that even if it is muffled _

"Kurama the sword is hot now lets get some of those black stones and shape the bone into a sword " ( ok Explaining this is really boreing so i'm going to skip all of this and move on to the more intresting part)

"Karin?"

"Yes " Kagome anwsers not looking up from polishing the sword

" do you go to school?"

"Doesnt all teens"

"What school do you go to ?"

Kagome looks into Kurama's eyes "Why do you want to know?"

"I want to know if weve meet before"

"Well of course we have I mean how else would I have known all of your names when we met "

"Kagome could have told you"

"True but you told me your name your self"

"When?"

"Oh no I see what your doing your asking a lot of simple qustions and getting more anwsers hopeing to find out who I am sneeky I like that." Kagome said finishing up the sword by putting a cloth over the hilt "there all done"

Kurama looks at the sword the metal of the sword glemed brightly 'Karin' some how managed to put a black draggon on the blade giveing it a deadly look "Thats really good Kagome"

"Thanks Wait what did you call me "

" Oh I'm Sorry I called you Kagome really sorry Karin"

"No problem Just make sure it doesnt happen again mostly around Yusuke "

"Why just Yusuke "

"Just metion the name Kagome and danger around him and go grab some popcorn cause your in for a show you'll never forget"

"how do you know this"

Kagome winks at Kurama "a hint from a friend"

Knjj727- hey i know some of u out there are pissing and cussing cause this is short well deal with it and if you wanna talk to me look me up and e-mail me you can cuss and holler hell you can even read my storys and flame me for all i care witch i dont the only reason i am here is For key key dont flame her any ways I hate typeing and hey review for the girl alright i may be a bitch but I'm a bitch with a soft spot


	9. Chapter 9

Genkai

Genkai

Key key – hi all sorry about my cousin and her bitchy ways she really not so bad she's been that way since her mother died 3 years ago in fact I don't think she's up dates any of her stories since then oh well I just wanted to apologize for her k well on to the story

Last time-

Kurama looks at the sword the metal of the sword gleamed brightly 'Karin' some how managed to put a black dragon on the blade giving it a deadly look "That's really good Kagome"

"Thanks wait what you called me"

"Oh I'm Sorry I called you Kagome really sorry Karin"

"No problem Just make sure it doesn't happen again mostly around Yusuke"

"Why just Yusuke"

"Just mention the name Kagome and danger around him and go grab some popcorn because you're in for a show you'll never forget"

"How do you know this?"

Kagome winks at Kurama "a hint from a friend"

This time-

Kagome stands up from her spot and stretches and walks over to her bag were she pulls out two sleeping bags she tosses one to Kurama and climes in the other one her self "yawn good night Kurama"

"Good night Karin"

Both Kurama and Kagome fall asleep neither one noticing the pair of eyes watching them as soon as they were both asleep the mystery person jumped to the ground and walked over to Kagome's sleeping form his/her eyes narrowed

'you are unworthy of Youko's attention a weak woman like your self' the mystery person pulls out a sword and holds it to Kagome's throat 'I should kill you right now and save my darling Youko the trouble' the cold metal of the sword touches Kagome's flesh and a purple light shoots up the sword into the mystery persons arm burning the flesh from the inside out

'gaah stupid bitch' the mystery person disappears dropping his/her sword as Kurama wakes up Kurama looks over to kagome to see a glowing purple sword Kurama shakes kagome's shoulder and is met with a slap to the face

"Yawn what s going on "Kagome look s at Kurama to see a red hand print adorning his cheek "oh my god I'm so sorry Kurama are you alright"

"I should be asking you that question?"

"Why?"

Kurama points to a still glowing sword "I found that pointed at your throat when I awoke"

"Oh well what ever it is gone now probably dead "

"Ok just thought I sensed never mind…"

"Who?"

"No one there dead any way"

"Alright if you're sure I don't need any one killing me in my sleep"

"I wouldn't let that happen" Kurama says stareing into Kagome's eyes

"Arrgh I can't stand it any more Kurama close your eyes" Kagome yells

"Huh?"

"Don't ask questions just do it"

"if you say so" Kurama closes his eyes and he can hear Kagome sigh the sound of it un muffled Kurama's eyebrow raises at the noise and opens his mouth to ask Kagome what was she doing when he felt something soft press against his lips quickly and pulled away "Karin…" Kurama starts as he opens his eyes to see Karin's face completely red

"I'm sorry I … I'm sorry" She stutters

Kurama crawls over to Kagome and puts a hand on her cheek "You don't need to be sorry Karin if any thing I should be sorry"

Kagome's eyes snaps toward his" You? What for?"

Kurama smiles one of his rare gentle smiles "yeah I should have opened my eyes so that I could have seen your face and responded" Kurama smirks

Kagome punched Kurama in the arm playfully before reaching into her pack and pulling out a couple bottles of water "Want a drink?"

Kurama takes the bottled water and gulps it down Stareing at Kagome the whole time Kagome notices the stareing "what are you looking at do I have some thing on my face?" Kagome asks

"Actually yes you do let me take it off for you." Kurama says fingering Kagome's mask waiting for her to pull away he moves his fingers towards the string and pauses waiting for her to tell him to stop Kagome just closes her eyes and …..

**Should I stop it here maybe nah I'll keep going because I kept you all waiting please continue to enjoy**

With Genkai

**Ha you all thought I was going to tell you what happened with Kagome and Kurama didn't you**

'Hmm maybe a week was to long I'm bored' "Yukina"

"Yes Genkai "

"Can you get me some tea?"

"No problem"

'hmm well that took up two seconds I wonder how every one is doing out there sigh this is going to be one long week'

With Yusuke and Shippo

"Hey uncle Yusuke"

"What you need squirt"

"I miss my mama"

"Yeah I know but hey at least you got me"

"Yep oh and one more thing there's a demon following us "

Hearing this Yusuke charges up his finger "were it?" Yusuke whispers

Shippo points towards the rattling bush Yusuke aims at the bush ready for an attack when the only thing that comes out of the bush is a tiny brown rabbit Yusuke fall's over anime style

"Shippo it's a rabbit"

Shippo shakes his head and jumps off of Yusuke's Shoulder "Fox fire" he yells and burns the rabbit forcing it to drop its disguise reveling a mud brown rabbit demon with two heads red eyes and four tails "Still think it's just a rabbit"

Yusuke sweat drops "sorry I didn't believe you squirt "

"Yeah, yeah I tend to get that a lot now hurry up and destroy this danged thing "

**He Said DANG not DAMN**

"Fine but I want some answers"

"Answers that you will never get "

"Sprit gun" Yusuke yells destroying the bunny

**Aww poor bunny**

"Well you didn't have to be so brutal with it, it wasn't hurting any one"

"It was a demon it is my job to capture and destroy demons out to get humans"

"Hmm that sounds like what we use to do "Shippo mumbles

"Like who use to do?" Yusuke asks

"Oh nothing just mumbling to my self "

"Riiight …mind telling me why you Kagome and Karin are keeping secrets from me"

"…well I guess it's because you're not ready to know yet or …"

"Or"

"Or were just having to much fun messing with your head" Shippo chuckles wagging his tail

"…"

"Yusuke?"

"…"

"Yusuke?"

"…"

"YUSUKE?!" 

"What!"

"…"

"Shippo?"

"…"

"Shippo?"

"…"

"Shippo!"

"Huh you say something yusuke"

"Yeah what did you want?"

"Oh that I wanted to bug you"

"Sigh you really are Kagome's son"

Shippo stands up proudly "Thank you very much I try my best"

"So what did Kagome want with Hiei when we left"

"Oh that she just wanted to thank him"

That stopped Yusuke in his tracks "thank him for what exactly"

"Oh he's doing her a major favor by taking the pressure off of her"

"What pressure"

Shippo puts on a serious face "That my son is the right question" a second later Shippo burst into laughter

"I take it you're not going to tell me"

"Yes I will tell you…"

"Really then spill it"

"Ah, ah, ah you didn't let me finish I said I would tell you when mama says I can" Shippo says grinning evilly

"And that just proves you're related to me"

"I don't know if I should take that as a complement or not"

"Some people would say no"

"Well you're my uncle Yusuke and I say yes"

Yusuke ruffles up Shippo's hair causing him to protest

"You know what I didn't like the idea that Kagome had a kid with out telling me especially a demon kid even if she don't know you're a demon but now I'm glad she didn't tell me "

"Why is that uncle Yusuke?" Shippo asks

"I would have went into my over protective mode and wouldn't have listened to a word she had had she told me earlier"

Shippo nods his head "sounds about right"

"Hey"

"What it's true "

"Hn"

"He, he, you really do sound like Inuyasha"

"Who is Inuyasha again I remember Karin and Kagome mentioning Him once before"

"He was a good friend of ours mom use to love him "

"Use to?"

"Yeah he couldn't get over his ex mom apparently looked just like her and he only used her as a replacement until his ex came back"

"What happened next" yusuke asks balling up his fist in rage

"Well he didn't tell mama that he was still seeing his ex while he was with her until mama found out and he broke her heart "

"WERE IS HE I'LL KILL HIM"

"You're a little too late for that "

"Why"

"He's already dead"

"Well I'll bring him back to life and kill him my self "

"And that's the reason mama can't be around you as much as she use to"

"Huh "

"Your personality it's just like his a tough guy on the out side with a hard child hood and a big softy on the inside with a heart of gold … well I think the heart of gold only pertains to you"

"So that's why she yelled at me to leave"

"Yep so don't take it to personal if I know mama she'll bounce back before we get home"

"Ok now Shippo …" yusuke asks with a wicked smile on his face

"Yeah"

"Got a girl friend"

Shippo tilts his head to the side "girl friend? Yeah I have lots of those one name is Rin she is Inuyasha's older brothers daughter she's really nice and loves flowers and there's this other girl she's a thunder demon I gave her my crayons my mother gave me cause she likes them then there's this girl I met her brother had …"

"Ok Kid I get it …doesn't even know what a girl friend is what a laugh" Yusuke says under his breath

"What was that Yusuke?"

"Nothing Kid… Yo what's your face were stopping here the Kid needs his rest"

"What why he hasn't even been walking at all to day"

Yusuke picks up the guy by the front of his shirt and brings him up to his face "Listen here this is my nephew and if I don't get him to sleep to night my cousin will kill me and if she kills me I'm going to kill you GET IT?"

The guy nods "GOT IT!!"

"GOOD!!" Yusuke says dropping him

"Wow that was cool Yusuke can you teach me how to do that"

"Maybe later now its time for bed"

"Yawn Ok Yusuke just one more question "

"Shoot Kid "

"No one ever gives me an answer to this question "

"Just ask it "

"Were do baby's come from"

Yusuke freezes "how about I tell you when you're older"

"I yawn knew you were going to say that "

"Then why did you ask?"

"To see what your answer would be "

After that Shippo fell asleep and yusuke thought back to when Kagome and Hi asked his mom were babies came from

_Flash back_

_A Little Yusuke and Kagome run in to the house "mama, mama"_

"_What is it dears "_

"_Kagome you tell her "_

"_No you tell her"_

"_You"_

"_You"_

"_You"_

"_You"_

"_You"_

"_You"_

"_You"_

"_You"_

"_You"_

"_You"_

"_You"_

"_You"_

"_Ok you two what do you need to ask me "_

_Kagome and Yusuke look at each other and back to their mother and Auntie _**Yusuke's mom in the anime is their auntie in this story**

"_Were do babies come from" Their mother froze she opens her mouth to speak but is cut off by their drunk aunt_

"_You want to know were hic babies' com hic from eh hic" Kagome and Yusuke nod eagerly _

_Their aunt picked up an banana and a bagel "Ok this is what hic you have Yusuke" she says pointing at the banana_

"_No I don't "_

"_Yes hic you do right down their" she says pointing the banana at Yusuke's lower region "And you Kagome have this Hic down their" the pauses to take another big gulp of her wine _

"_Ok Yu, Yu has that and I have this now what"_

"_Ok Yusuke if hic you ever hic wanna hic have hic a baby hic with another girl or hic vou eva wanna have a vavy with another voy then Yusuke your vanana goes inside a another girls bagel and kagome avother voys vanana like so"_

_She takes both the banana and the bagel and forces the banana in side the bagels hole causing it to explode sending pieces of banana and bagel around the kitchen and all over the two innocents _

"_And dats how baby is made "_

_Kagome look at each other with wide eyes and holds their lower regions and run around the house screaming "I don't wanna explode"_

_End flash back_

"Those were the days" Yusuke glances down at the now sleep Shippo Kagome really has her hands full with this one

With Kuwbara

"hey were am I "

Kuwabara asks looking around before falling head first into a mud puddle

**Hey all I'm done I was here half the day writing this down for you and Ha I still left you on a cliffhanger with Kagome and Kurama oh well I hope you enjoyed it and please review**


	10. Chapter 10

Key key - wow i'm doing a lot of typeing lately review please

Last time

Kurama takes the bottled water and gulps it down Stareing at Kagome the whole time Kagome notices the stareing "what are you looking at do I have some thing on my face?" Kagome asks

"Actually yes you do let me take it off for you." Kurama says fingering Kagome's mask waiting for her to pull away he moves his fingers towards the string and pauses waiting for her to tell him to stop Kagome just closes her eyes and …..

This time

Kurama lets his hands down and sighs Kagome's eyes open and she stares at him in curiosity "Whats wrong Kurama? I thought you were going to take some thing off of my face?"

"Karin I cant take it off I want you to take your mask off when your ready "

Kagome smiles and tackles Kurama in a hug "Thank you"

"Why are you thanking me? "

"You didn't take off the mask you had the chance to yet you refused you waited until I took it off my self "

"Well then your well come."

"As your reward heres your next clue 'I have a son not of my own womb not a human and does not act like a demon we have both seen death and we have killed evil the worst half demon in existence who do you think I am?' "

"The worst half demon?...If I am not mistaken that would be Naraku right?"

"Yes that would be him."

"And if your the one who defeated him then you must be over 500 years old correct?"

"Ahh thats a good question I have yet to live past my 20s sir "

"Hmm tricky"

"That was the plan"

"Hmm"

"Hmm what? Come on dont leave me in the dark the darks scary."

"I wonder"

"Oh the misterious I wonder. What is so wonderious this time oh esteemed one? "

"Are you by any chance a time traveler?"

"Yay you go it right " Kagome yells jumping up and down

"Yay?"

"Oh I mean damn you got it right " Kagome says in mock disapoint ment trying to put on a serious face but failing and dubbleing over laughing

"I take it you could never be serious" Kurama asks eyebrow raised in amusement

"Nope my mom says I get that from my...Dad" Kagomes eyes take on a solom look

Kurama imedately noticeing the change in her demener frowns " Karin What's wrong"

"Oh I'm Sorry Kurama its just that my dad died a ling time ago and I miss him so much "

Kurama puts a arm around her shoulder "its ok I under stand"

"You know sometines I can still hear his voice singing me to sleep at night when ever i have a bad dream and some times if i close my eyes I can still see his face ... but the pictures faded in my head but once I look at my brother it becomes clear once again " Kagome says her eyes lighting up at the mention of her brother

Kurama noticeing shes happy again smirks sneekly (i know its spelled wrong so leave me alone ) "So who is your brother I would love to meet him"

"oh his name is Y...Hey wait a min you tricked me "

Kurama puts on a completely innocent face "What ever could you mean Karin"

"Dont even try that with me I get enough of that from shippo"

"I have no idea what your talking about "

"yeah sure"

"but now I know your brothers name starts with a Y"

"Grrr Damn it !!!!"

keykey- Hi I know its short but I cant exactly think strait right now I'm haveing boy troubles think any one of you out there can help me out?

ok my two ex's want to get back together but I dont wanna my brother like friend just told me he wants me more than that witch totaly gives me the creeps I mean come on now your like my older 6ft 6 brother thats just nasty then this guy that I completely disliked from the first time i met him has been trying to hit on me then theres two guys that have the same name confuseing I tell you they told me they want to DO me

now there is some light at the end of this tunnel this guy I have known since 3rd grade he asked me to prom now he is one sexy brother and he is a elete scholar I never though of him like that before cause we were so young but now whoo I may not be able to hold my self back... any who because he asked me the others got mad and completely hate each other

oh and I for got to tell you remember my brother like friend yeah well when he told me he liked me he caught me off gaurd and kissed me when I didn't believe him yeah cause brothers dont kiss you on the lips like that they normaly kiss on the forehead or the cheek right ... he is a great kisser by the way but thats not the point I didn't respond I couldn't respond cause I was so grossed out!!!

does any one have a little bit of advice for me please !!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

key key- this chappie is for every one who gave advice on my story well enough jibber jabber and on with it

last time-

"So who is your brother I would love to meet him"

"oh his name is Y...Hey wait a min you tricked me "

Kurama puts on a completely innocent face "What ever could you mean Karin"

"Dont even try that with me I get enough of that from shippo"

"I have no idea what your talking about "

"yeah sure"

"but now I know your brothers name starts with a Y"

"Grrr Damn it !!!!"

this time -

"Karin such language "

"Oh shut it" Kagome stands up and streches and gathers her bathing suplies before starting to walk off

"And Just were are you going" Kurama asks with a smirk

"What's it to ya?"

"Well Genkai assigned me as your gaurdian so I have a right to know exactly were you are at all times"

"Grrrrr I'm going to take a bath ya happie now?"

Kurama's smirk only grew and his eyes took on a golden tint "actually no i'm not"

Kagome crosses her arms across her chest and says through gritted teeth "and why not?"

"I want to do something"

"and that would be ...."

"Join you"

Kagome's eyes widen in shock before narrowing she opens her mouth to say something but stops and turns on her heal "Kinky kitsuine!!!!"

"So is that a no?" Kurama teases

"Arrgh!!" Kagome yells

Kurama chuckles and leans aganist a tree

**Haveing fun fox**

_Hiei Actualy I am_

**Horny fox were's the girl I felt her aura spike not to long ago**

_She's takeing a bath why do you care_

**Hn I dont have you figured any thing out about the girl?**

_Sigh yeah but not mu_c_h I tricked her into giving me her the first letter of her brother's name_

**Hn**

_I would know more if you would just tell me who she is under the mask_

**Hn**

awww Hiei you really are a great friend

**dont push it woman**

_who are you?_

And you kurama are one kinky sneeky kitisune

_Karin?_

oh got it in one

**Hn Bye**

Wait Hiei I needed to talk to you

**Hn**

_..._

_Well I cant tell you what I need to say with Kurama right there_

_Why not dont you trust me _

and were back to the trust thing again ... man I forgot what I was going to say talk to you later Hiei

_Hiei what's your relation ship with Karin_

**Haven't we been down this road before? If any one has any relation to the anoying woman its you the kit and the detective **Hiei leaves the mind link and goes back to doing what ever the hell it is that he does

oh hiei I forgot to tell you to....Hiei 

_he's gone Karin_

aww man I wanted to give him his sword and ........oh no Shippo!!!!

_Karin? Karin?_

Kurama got no response he took of running as fast as he could to the hot springs and was shocked to find that karin was gone and her mask was laying inocently on the grass Kurama knowing something really bad muust be happening to shippo for her to leave her mask searches for her aura witch was flairing out wildly and follows it

(i want to stop it right here but because I made you wonderful people wait i will keep going and give you a few minuts of Kuwabara time enjoy)

with Kuwabara and Trin

"Duh How about we go this way" Kuwabara asks pointing to a spooky looking forest

"No I get a creepy felling from over there" lets go this awaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" Trin yells falling off of a clif and in to a river that carries him to tha pacific ocean were he was eaten by sharks never to be seen again

"I told him so " Kuwabara says "Him I guess i'll go see my wonderfull Yukina and see what's cooking"

(one down three to go)

With Yusuke Shippo and Ben

(If you dont remember Ben is the demon that is after Genkai's training then want's to kill her I made him into a wimp in a prevoius chapter remember when Yusuke was thinking back to when his aunt told him and Kagome were babies come ha ha there is a reason for that Oh and I want all of you to know I skiped a little they now have only two days left in the forest)

"Hey Shippo "

"Yes Uncle Yusuke?"

"Tell me what has my little sister been up to all these years"

"Oh uh you wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Oh yeah try me"

" she has been battleing demons killing demons saveing demons protecting demons befriending demons protecting humans healing humans..."

"Wait are you talking about Kagome or Karin?"

"Uh which one do you think i'm talking about?" Shippo asks a smirk on his face

"Well I have to say Karin"

"Ok if you say so now as I was saying she..."

"Ok Ok I get it she deals with demons but when does she have the time to do all of this?"

"oh she's a time traveler" Shippo says distractedly hopping off of Yusuke's shoulder trying to catch a butterfly

"Time traveler?" Yusuke asks not noticing Ben stoping in his tracks

"Yep. Have you ever heard of naraku?"

"I think so they talked about it in school the one time I actually decided to show up what about it?"

"Well she was the one to destroy him Kilala helped of course...... ahh put me down!!!" Shippo screams as Ben picks him up by the tail

"No the Miko does she poesses the shikon no tama?" Ben asks

"Wimper"

"PUT HIM DOWN NOW!!!!!" Yusuke yells

Ben smirks and drops his human illusion his skin turns red and two of his five fingers fall off grey horns sprout from his fore head his eyes turn white extreemly sharp tusks poke out of his mouth and a tail that looks to much like a snake sprouts from his backside

"Not Until I Get My Anwsers Tell ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW OR I'LL KILL YOU !!!!" Ben screamed at shippo only causeing shippo to wimper more "TELL ME!!!" He yells again switching his grip from shippo's tail to his throat Shippo's eyes widen in panic

"MA MA !!!!!!!!!! " Shippo yells desperatly now clawing at the demons hand

"LET HIM GO " Yusuke yells scared to fire off his sprit gun for fear of hitting Shippo

"Ah how the mighty have fallen the great Yusuke Urameshi son of Razien a powerful demon and a sprit dective defenceless

"MA MA HELP ME PLEASE !!!!" Shippo screams now in histerics as the demon proceded to cut off his Air supply

"TELL ME DOES THE ONE THAT CALLS HER SELF KARIN THE MIKO POESSESSES THE SHIKON NO TAMA !!!!" Ben yells

Suddenly every one except shippo who is still clawing the demon's wrist trying to get free freezes as an extreemly powerfull aura the likes on which no one has ever seen washes over them chokeing them

( an- _**this is angry voice or demon controled voice)**_

_**"LET GO OF MY SON"**_ An enraged voice calls out every one turns to were the voice comes from and was shocked to see a woman with glowing blue eyes and Hair black as the night sky with blue streaks a firm womanly face she was clad in nothing but a towel that clung to her body leaveing little to no imagnation

"And If I dont?" Ben asks stupidly cause he cant think of any thing whilst stareing at her body

the womans eyes flash dangerously _**"THEN YOU MUST DIE!!!"**_ A ball of purple energy forms in her hand and she throws it at the demon who dodges it and holds shippo up in front of him

"If you attack m.. me again I will kill him" the damon says nervouly

"_**I'LL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU COULD STRIKE THE BLOW"**_

"Ha I'd like to see you try " the demon snickers tighting his hold on shippo's neck

"Rose whip!!" Kurama yells finally gathering into the clearing and useing his whip to take shippo from the demon who had losend his grip on him in suprise shippo Jumps out of Kurama's arms onto the ldy that had just arived

"Mama" Shippo crys the woman starts to make the purring and cooing sounds of a mother kitisune comforting her kit

_So she's a Fox demon ... if shippo is calling her mama then this must be his real mother!! This is going to Kill Kagome_

"Shh, Shh Shippo Its al right I'm here " The woman says and starts to walk off shippo clinging to her neck for dear life

"Wait!!! Who Are You" Yusuke asks Knowing Kagome is going to just about die when she hears that shippo's real mother came and got him

The woman touches her face as if lookingfor something "Uh mama your changeing back " Shippo says motioniing to the fadeing light in her eyes and the blue ing her hair turning back to black

"Oh no ok well your safe stay with them and i'll see you uh soon bye " The woman says frantically and dissapears into the trees the oposite direction in which she came once gone from view Yusuke and Kurama directs their attention to Ben who was slowly tring to creep away but didn't make it to far cause a ball of blue energy was shot at him from the direction Kurama came and turned him to ash

"Did I get him?" A Voice calls out

Every one turns to see...

Key key - Ha ha cliffie cliffie So Sorry about the wait though I tryed to get it out the week after my last up date but some fool stole my flash drive and my house key so I had t rewrite this whole thing but through it all I got it out and I will get strted on the next chappie asap so be on the look out every one oh and guess what I have gotten 86 reviews on this story so far the day I get up to 100 on my next up date after that I'll post up three chappies back to back to back on the same day so all you reviewers get to reviewing

hope you enjoyed it


	12. Chapter 12

Key key - hello fan fiction I'm back here is the next chappie

Last time-

"Wait!!! Who Are You" Yusuke asks Knowing Kagome is going to just about die when she hears that Shippo's real mother came and got him

The woman touches her face as if looking for something "Uh mama your changing back " Shippo says motioning to the fading light in her eyes and the blue in her hair turning back to black

"Oh no ok well your safe stay with them and I'll see you uh soon bye " The woman says frantically and disappears into the trees the opposite direction in which she came once gone from view Yusuke and Kurama directs their attention to Ben who was slowly tiring to creep away but didn't make it to far cause a ball of blue energy was shot at him from the direction Kurama came and turned him to ash

"Did I get him?" A Voice calls out

Every one turns to see...

This time

Karin walking through the bushes clad in nothing but an over grown shirt that hid nothing of her legs and instead of her mask that was still in Kurama's grasp she had a piece of torn cloth wrapped around her face "Well is any one going to answer me?" She says hands on her hips

The wind picked up blowing her hair astray and Kurama caught a glance of blue before it disappeared _So Karin is the fox demon from before which would mean she is Shippo's mother if that's true and Shippo knows that why does he call Kagome mother?_

"Hey Kurama can I have my mask back?"

"Huh?" Kurama asks snapping out of his thoughts

"I said can I Have my mask back?"

"Oh but of course" Kurama hands Karin back her mask

"Hey Yusuke have you seen Hiei?"

"No Why?"

"Two reasons one I miss the guy and Two I got a present for him"

"Wait, wait, wait did you just say you missed Hiei?"

"Yes Why?"

"That's a first"

"Oh well I'm going now Shippo's safe and that's all I was worried about so bye"

"Wait "Yusuke yells "You just killed my charge"

"Yeah so"

"He wasn't supposed to die"

"And"

"What do you mean and?"

"Listen you and Kurama are supposed to protect your charge not allowed to kill them the rules said nothing about me killing him for hurting my best friends kid well see you later I'm going to go finish my bath" Karin walks out of the clearing and Kurama and Yusuke turn to Shippo

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Shippo asks

"Kid I'm Going to ask you a question and I want a strait answer who was that demonist?" Yusuke asks

"Well she's my mom"

"But you told us your real mother is dead"

"She is"

"Then how?"

"Karin was the Demon" Kurama says

"What" Yusuke Yells?

"I saw the blue fading from Karin's hair when she got here and neither one of them had a sent I could also see the faint glowing of Karin's eyes"

"Mind explaining that kid"

Shippo shifts his weight from foot to foot and looks down sheepishly "No not really...Listen I'm not really allowed to tell you any more or m I mean Karin's going to be mad and if I was to tell you now the game would be over and were's the fun in that?"

"Shippo I have had enough of this game" Yuck says

"OK ow about this I give you one more clue and we go back to the shrine I'm hungry" Shippo says

"Fine but after we eat were going to go see Kagome"

"She's not going to be there"

"Why not"

"I don't know call her cell phone and ask her"

"Don't worry I am"

Yusuke pulls out hiss cell phone and dials Kagome's number "_hello?"_

"Hey Kagome"

_"What's up Yusuke is Shippo behaving him self?"_

"Yeah I guess what's this I hear about you not at the shrine?"

_"Oh that I'm on a road trip with a few of my friends who were visiting for the week there leavening in a few days so I'll be back before your week in the woods is over what ever that means"_

"Hey Kagome what _is_ it that you and Shippo are hiding bout Karin?"

_"Man if you haven't figured it out yet you are s slow but I will give you a hint three people you have meet are me my self and I go to go bye"_

"Kagome!!!" But Kagome had al ready hung up "three people you have met are me my self and I that's the clue come on now I need more come on Shippo give us another one"

Shippo look's at them blankly "You mean you still don't know mama just gave you the answer the game is done finished that was the last clue there is nothing else I can tell you"

"You know what this is giving me a head ache come on brat lets go " Yusuke and Shippo disappear from the clearing leavening Kurama by him self

Kyekye- i'm so sorry it's short but I have a bit on my plate right now I'm soothing my friend like brother he's up set because of the valentines stuff I got from many different males stupid right? Any ways I will try to have the next chappie out ASAP thanks for your patients


	13. Chapter 13

Authors note

Hello people how are you I Hope you are all enjoying this story and I'm sorry to say that i'm not going to be able to up date for a while i'm on here sneeking to up load this right now cause my parents are buckling down on me right now when there not home though I will sneek and try to type a little bit for each chappie for every story and once I finish I'll up load it ok so be ont the look out and remember I'm so, so, so, so, so, sorry please dont give up on me

with lots of love

Kyekye


	14. Chapter 14

Kyekye- Hi all next chappie coming at you. You know what life is so very difficult I had to go to an admissions office yesterday and they want me to start school the day after graduation I just cant do that that's why at the school I've all ready been excepted to set my schedule so that I wont have to start school till after my birthday isn't that wonderful? Well enough of that I want to get this done and start working on future chapters so enjoy lots and review lots

Last time-

_"Man if you haven't figured it out yet you are so slow but I will give you a hint three people you have meet are me my self and I go to go bye"_

"Kagome!!!" But Kagome had al ready hung up "three people you have met are me my self and I that's the clue come on now I need more come on Shippo give us another one"

Shippo look's at them blankly "You mean you still don't know mama just gave you the answer the game is done finished that was the last clue there is nothing else I can tell you"

"You know what this is giving me a head ache come on brat lets go " Yusuke and Shippo disappear from the clearing leavening Kurama by him self

This time-

_Three people you have meet are me myself and I? I Know Karin and that fox demon are one and the same but who is the third person? _Kurama asks him self walking back to camp to see Kagome talking to Hiei

(Ok I Know I'm Making he really dense but I can't help it)

"Hiei what are you doing here? And were your charge?" Kurama asks

"HN" Hiei says pointing at the guy huddled into him self pure terror on his face his bath robe covered in char marks

"Oh before me for get Hiei here I made this for you" Karin says excitedly handing Hiei the sword

Hiei examines the sword carefully and slices at a tree the tree doesn't move for a while and every one thought that the sword didn't do any thing until the tree slowly slid from its spot crashing to the ground he gets up and examines the trunk of the tree to find a clean cut with absolutely no jagged marks

"HN"

"Your welcome and if your wondering I made this to thank you for helping me out and not telling any one my secret "

"HN You didn't have to thank me onna"

"I Know but I wanted to" Karin ten turns to Kurama "So Have you figured it out yet?"

"Hmm?" Kurama asks

"Come on now I know good and well Kagome gave you a very big very important clue cause I was the one to tell her to I tire of my game and want it done so that I can start a new one"

"Then why don't you just tell me and end it now"

Karin puts a hand to her mask covered chin and Kurama mildly wonders what she looks like in her human form and for some reason the image of Kagome flashed on to his mind _no it can't be_

**Oh can't it fox**

_But that's impossible she didn't have any spiritual aura when we visited her last and she's off with her friends some were _

**What ever**

"Well I could but then you would have played the game for nothing" Karin says her eyes shining in the laughter they hear in her voice "and we wouldn't want that now would we?" Karin Yawns exhausted from the overdose of energy and adrilin at saving Shippo she sits in between the two demonic males and falls asleep

( You Know what I was going to stop it here but I know good and well I probably made you wonderful people wait a very, very long time and it wouldn't be fair if I stopped it there so here you go and now there going back to Genkai)

In the Morning

"Karin" Kurama calls trying to gently awaken the girl who had fallen asleep on both him and Hiei the night before she had an arm wrapped around both of there waist so tightly they couldn't move even if they wanted to forcing them to lay down on the ground very close to her she had alternated her head from Kurama's chest to Hiei's all during the night pulling both of them closer as it got colder Hiei try as he might could not escape the woman's death grip so they both settled in for the night which leads them to were they are now trying to awaken the sleeping woman

"Onna wake up now!!!" Hiei yells scaring the shit out of his charge Mo

"Ten more minutes mom" she says drowsily

"Onna I am not your mother so let go of me NOW!!!!!" Hiei roars

Karin yawns and opens one eye gazing at them lazily before letting them go and going back to sleep "Karin please wake up were going to Genkai's in less than an hour" Kurama says trying desperately to wake her up

An hour later and a headache latter Hiei picks the sleeping girl and throws her over his shoulder "Come on Human" Hiei call out to his charge

"R…r…r…right away sir" Mo yells in fear of Hiei's wrath Kurama shakes his head at there antics and follows Hiei out of the forest

"I wanna cupcake "Karin mumbles in her sleep causing Kurama to chuckle about 10 to 20 min later they reach the edge of the forest were they see Genkai and the other's waiting for them Genkai raises an eye brow

"What's wrong with her?"

"We had a bit of trouble wakening her up" Kurama says

"I see well come inside Yukina's Fixing breakfast" Genkai says leading them into the house once inside Hiei drops Karin none to gently on the couch and disappears Karin did not stir

"Are you sure she's alive?" Yusuke asks poking her with a finger

"Of course she is Karin just used up way to much of her energy and needs to build it back up she should be fine in a few minuets give or take a few hours" Shippo says munching on a pancake

Kurama and Yusuke sweat drop "a few hours?" Kurama asks

"Yep you never know with her Yusuke should under stand waking her up is like waking up mama if you don't pour water on her she'll never get up and she over sleeps and your dead, if you wake her up gently your dead, if you yell and scream at her to get up your dead. Basically if you wake her up your dead if you don't wake her up your dead it's a death, death situation "

Kurama gives them a blank look Yusuke buts in before Shippo can say any thing else "What he's trying to say is sure go ahead wake her up but at the risk of your own life" Yusuke reaches over to poke Karin again when she suddenly yells

"Touch me again you blasted demon an I'll cut off your balls and feed it to a paper shredder" Yusuke pulls his hand back in a hurry

"She as scary as Kagome "

"Uncle you have absolutely no idea"

"How did she know Yusuke was going to touch her?" Kurama asks

Shippo looks up at him and swallows his pancake "man these are good not better than my mama's mind you but still good …gulp… she didn't know she was just talking in her sleep again probably thinking back to when she use to time travel and have to threaten a certain wolf who couldn't get it through his thick skull that she wasn't his woman of course he didn't know what a paper shredder was but it scared him off for a while"

Kyekye- Hello to all of my wonder full reviewers how I love to see all of your smiling faces well I would if I could see you but I cant so sad right but any who there's the next chappie I'm thinking of adding a little Hiei Kagome romance in there just to spice things up between every one I am really interested in seeing how far I'm going to let this story go personally I thought I would have ended it by now hump shows how much I know now I want you all to review and be good though I make no promises for my self


	15. Chapter 15

Kyekye- Hello people how are you … man I really do not have a life you know just sitting here typing on my computer trying my absolute best to please every one any who here is the next chappie and I will do my best to make it long as hell I mean heck tryin to stop useing profanity not really working out for me as you can see

Ps. this chappie is for animephantom my 100 reviewer thanks a lot and keep up the good work

Last time-

"How did she know Yusuke was going to touch her?" Kurama asks

Shippo looks up at him and swallows his pancake "man these are good not better than my mama's mind you but still good …gulp… she didn't know she was just talking in her sleep again probably thinking back to when she use to time travel and have to threaten a certain wolf who couldn't get it through his thick skull that she wasn't his woman of course he didn't know what a paper shredder was but it scared him off for a while"

This time-

"I can see why" Yusuke says holding his hand to his chest "So Kurama did you find out any thing more? Who is she?"

"I really don't know I have an Idea but its impossible"

"Who?"

Kurama looks at Yusuke and imagined what his reaction would be when he told him that he had thought for a second that Kagome was Karin "I thought it was Kagome"

Yusuke's and Shippo's head snaps up at this and look at him with two different expressions Yusuke with shock then anger and Shippo with a look of amusement "Kagome? MY Kagome? You think MY little sister Kagome Is Karin? … Kagome is not a Fighter I am her fighter I will not allow my little sister to even lift a finger in battle if I can help it she is to pure and Innocent"

"Not as pure an innocent as you think Yusuke" Karin says wide awake now

"What are to talking about?" Yusuke asks

"You got to let me go Yusuke"

"Let you … what?"

Karin sighs and bows her head her dark hair covering her face as she reaches up to take off the mask and handing it to Shippo "Are you sure mama?" Shippo asks

"Yeah like I said I'm tired of my game" she says her head still bowed

"Well out with it who are you!!!" Yusuke

Karin lifts up her head and finally reveals to them that she is Kagome "Its me Yusuke you're so call sweet and innocent little sister Kagome"

"…………….WWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTT! When did you how did you what did you huh?"

"Kagome?" Kurama whispers

"Yes it was me the entire time there is no such person as Karin so Yusuke calm down!!!"

"No way Kagome when did this happen how did you find out about demons?"

Kagome sighs and looks her brother in the eyes "Do you remember when you died?"

"Duh how could I forget you were the only one other than those bastards that didn't shed a tear?"

"Did you ever wonder why?"

"No not really"

"I knew you weren't dead I saw you floating around making crude comments about some people most I didn't approve of mind you but still I couldn't under stand why I could see you, you were supposed to be dead right?

Two days later it was my 15 birthday and I fell down the bone eaters well that's on the shrine"

"I remember that mom and Auntie were so worried and distraught first from my death and second from your disappearance during the time you were gone was the same time I came back to life? So were was you any way?"

"The well took me 500 year into the past to the feudal era"

"500 years?"

"Right I learned that I was a miko whilst I was there reincarnation of a very powerful miko Midoriko the original creator of the Shikon no tama but I didn't always think that I thought I was the reincarnation of Kikyo another miko that was alive 50 years before I got there and died burning the shikon with her body which led to the result of the jewel in to my body"

"Ok now who is Inuyasha" Yusuke asks

Kagome and Shippo's eyes lower and a sad aura engulfs their being "Inuyasha was… he was the first person I met in the feudal era of course he tried to kill me after saving me but that soon passed and he begun protecting me during that time I met Shippo I think you already know his story Sango a demon slayer who's family was killed by Naraku Miroku a monk who was cursed by the same half demon we were hunting him down"

"Ok I understand all of that and I know he's dead now but that wasn't my question my question was who was Inuyasha to you"

A sad smile crosses Kagome's face "He was my first love Yusuke" her smile fades into a frown "And Naraku killed him" Kagome shakes her head dismissing the depressing thoughts

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…." Yusuke starts but Kagome Cut him off

"Don't be Yusuke It's all right Naraku is dead they have all been avenged and I have moved on I look to them now with fond memories… I always tell every one not to dwell on the past and look towards the future now I think it's time for me to take my own advice"Kagome smiles brightly

"Oh I didn't know you were awake" Yukina exclaims looking at Kagome "Karin you must be hungry"

"Actually my real name is Kagome I'm Yusuke's sister and yes im famished I'm afraid we haven't been properly introduced what's your name"

"Oh I know Her name's Yukina mama she's really nice and she's an ice maiden see she even gave me one of her tear gems" Shippo says excitedly holding up the blue pearl like gem

"Really that's wonderful Shippo make sure you don't loose it ok and thank you Yukina not many people would be so ice to some one else's child "

Yukina waves away the thanks "Oh It's no problem at all he was very well behaved and so sweet"

"Good you're up come with me now girl and I'll be showing you were you sleep" Genkai says cutting into the conversation

Kagome stands up and follows Genkai they walk down a long dark hall way until they reach a door Genkai opens the door to reveal a bed covered in nails Kagome and the others sweat drop "Are you kidding me?"

"As I said before I may occasionally crack a joke or two but I assure you I am serious you will sleep on this bed until I say other wise"

"Sigh yes master Genkai"

"Good tomorrow we start your training

Kyekye – hello all of you wonderful people how are you I hope good I know it's been a while but hers the next chappie review please


	16. Chapter 16

Kyekye –hello all how are you enjoy this chappie

Last time-

Kagome stands up and follows Genkai they walk down a long dark hall way until they reach a door Genkai opens the door to reveal a bed covered in nails Kagome and the others sweat drop "Are you kidding me?"

"As I said before I may occasionally crack a joke or two but I assure you I am serious you will sleep on this bed until I say other wise"

"Sigh yes master Genkai"

"Good tomorrow we start your training

This time-

The next day

Kagome woke up from the most uncomfortable sleep in her entire life her body was covered in cuts and bruises from the nails but lucky they all were minor wounds Kagome shifts to move off of the bed when the door slams open causing her to shift at a weird angle and have a nail shoved through her leg

"What the hell Yusuke" Kagome yells screaming from the pain

"Oh man Kagome I'm so sorry I was just coming to wake you for your training session" Yusuke says

"ok but next time knock I'm more than likely going to be up before you get here any ways and it will help to avoid unnecessary injuries" Kagome says yanking the nail out of her leg and wrapping it with a piece of her pants leg and limping out of the door

"Come on Kagome let me carry you"

"No Yusuke I can walk on my own"

"But I made you get injured so I'm going to carry you!!"

"No your not"

"Yes I am"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

( AN Now were have I heard this before)

The two siblings argue till they reach the kitchen at that time Kagome was about to blow a gasket "Listen to me carefully Yusuke I'm not the same weak little Kagome who cant protect her self any more I've grown up and seen things you can only imagine I've had worst wounds then this now please Yusuke before you force me to hurt you stop babying me"

"I'll baby you as much as I want" Yusuke says taking hold of her arm

Kagome's eyes flash purple and she blasts Yusuke out of the door in the kitchen leading into the training field "No you Wont And if this is want I got to do to get you to see I'm not some one you need to protect any more "

Yusuke Jumps to his feet shocked that she had attacked him "Kagome what's wrong with you!!"

"enough talk Yusuke…now we Fight"

Keykey- hello guys I know its short but I'm having writers block and it's killer so I'll do my best to get another chapter out soon review please


	17. Chapter 17

Kyekye- hello all writer's block is a killer but I went to the doctor and got it all fixed so I'm all better now here's the next chappie oh and if all f you lovely readers would be so kind as to read my new story unknown i would be most grateful

Last time-

Yusuke Jumps to his feet shocked that she had attacked him "Kagome what's wrong with you!!"

"Enough talk Yusuke…now we fight"

This time-

"Fight?" Yusuke asks

Kagome glares at Yusuke and forms a purple ball of miko ki into her hands "you heard me enough talk Yusuke now we fight!" Kagome yells throwing the ball towards Yusuke

Yusuke doges the ball but was still in a mild shock that he did not see Kagome rushing at him fist ready to punch his face in Yusuke catches her fist at the last second before it touches his nose but the force behind the punch sent him skirted back a few feet whilst holding her fist

"Kagome stop this already!"

Kagome ignores him "Genkai do you have any bow and arrows?"

"There in the shed" Genkai says sitting on the step sipping tea enjoying the show

"Here you go mama" Shippo says handing her the bow

"Shippo how could you?" Yusuke yells

"Yusuke it's your wrath against mama's think about it" Shippo says jumping into Yukina's arms eating a piece of candy

Yusuke looks at Shippo blankly before he suddenly finds himself pined to a tree by his shirt "Damn it Kagome!!! Yusuke Yells again coming out of his shirt and that was his favorite shirt to

"I'm not playing any more Yusuke don't turn your back on me" Was the only thing Kagome said before shooting off a series of arrows

Yusuke could feel his sprit energy and his youki licking at his skin ready to defend him and fight back his youki reacting strongly at the miko in the air wanting to kill of the threat it has to his person the sprit wanting to be let loose just itching for a good fight

"Stop this now Kagome I don't want to hurt you"

"I can't Yusuke not until you learn" Yusuke looks into Kagome's eyes seeing nothing but determination

"Fine if that's the way you want it" Yusuke says forcing down his youki and allowing his sprit energy to come leak out of his skin giving a light blue shine to his body Kagome lowers her arrow looking at her brother in aw

What Kind of energy is this it's like my miko only not and why isn't he using his youki?

"SPRIT GUN!!!!" Yusuke yells sending the blast at his sister head on noticing her distraction

The blast hits Kagome in the stomach full on sending her into a tree so hard it split in half Yusuke's gut twists at the thought of hurting Kagome but it had to be done he watches as Kagome stands up clutching her stomach the part of her clothing that was covering her stomach now gone

"What Kind of energy was that?" Kagome asks "I've never felt any thing like it before"

"That was my sprit gun" Yusuke says powering up his arms again

"Sprit gun?"

"A Sprit gun if a type of energy that comes from your sprit "Genkai explains

"So it's like my miko ki it comes from my soul and draws extra power from … never mind "

"Something like that but every one has sprit energy even you only some are a lot stronger than others" Genkai says "You will begin training that energy later on if you and the idiot would hurry this along"

Kagome nods and turns her attention back to Yusuke "I underestimated you big bra" She frowns "That won't happen again"

Kagome charges up her arms much the same way Yusuke is her own body starting to glow purple the two powers clash against each other Kagome and Yusuke eye each other down before charging fist ready to knock the other out there fist connect and a blinding light engulfs them making all who are watching cover there eyes in fear of being blinded

When the light clears both figures have trans formed into there demon form also everyone in the area who was hiding here demon form Kagome's black hair mow had blue streaks her blue eyes brighter and fox ears atop her head her body filled out a bit more in the right places and two tail popped out from her rear

Yusuke's black hair grew out till it stopped at the back of his knees with a blue tint to it he had purple markings on his face and his once brown eyes were a dark purple

Kurama had turned into Youko his red hair grew to the length Yusuke's did and lightened until it was silver in color his green eyes were now gold his once human ears were atop his head he also had three long silky silver tails

Shippo stayed the same since he wasn't hiding his fox form

Yukina's transformation shocked many her teal hair had black streaks in it one that was really short that would have laid in her face was sticking up like Hiei's her own red eyes darkened till they looked like two pools of blood instead of bright red rubies a third eye appeared on her forehead and many closed eyes on the rest of her body as her skin took on a light green tint

Hiei who was watching from the trees fell out of said tree at the sight of his sister revealing the fact that he had also transformed his pale skin a sickly green color eyes allover his body his once pools of blood lightened until they were the ruby his sister's were

The two Hybrid siblings looked at each other shock evident on there faces "Hiei you're my brother?" Yukina asks

Hiei turns his head away from her thinking she's disappointed and starts to walk away but is stopped by a barrier courtesy of Kagome he glares at said female who looks away innocently but keeping an eye on her own brother knowing they are still not finished with their fight

"Hiei are you?" Yukina asks again

"HN" Hiei says with a nod still not looking at her the sound gems hitting the floor reaches his ears and he turns in shame but is put in another state of shock when he feels two arms wrap around his waist

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Yukina cries burring her face in his chest "I thought you hated me because you never came to get me never revealed your self to me and here you were all this time watching over me why didn't you say something?"

"I though you would be ashamed"

"Why"

"I have killed many stolen slaughtered people with out a second thought I didn't want you to know that"

"I don't care what you have done or any of that I'm just glad you here with me now" Yukina says with a smile

the sound of two gems hitting the ground reaches every ones ears and they look back at Yukina to see she's has long stopped crying and were shock to see not the pearl like blue of Yukina's tear gems but two red one gracing the ground next to hers

Hiei as if noticeing that he is showing emotion in front of people puts back on his mask of indifference and disappears after whispering something no one else could hear to Yukina

(AN If any one is wondering were Kuwabara is well your about to find out)

With Kuwabara

Kuwabara is still in the woods lost and dirty "WERE THE HELL AM I!!! I WANT TO SEE MY BEAUTIFUL YUKINA AND GET SOME THING TO EAT…HEY CAN ANY BODY HEAR ME? Genkai … Yusuke… Kurama… Hiei? damn it … Karin…IS ANY ONE THERE?"

(AN sorry just can't help my self its fun to mess with him but he will meet back up with the other soon enough ^_^)

Back with the others

"Ok enough with the sappy crap Kagome we have a fight to finish" Yusuke yells

"For someone who didn't want to fight me in the first place you sure are eager" Kagome says examining her claws

"Uh well you see I'm kind of"

"I knew it your enjoying you self aren't you?" Kagome asks

"Yeah I guess I am"

"Ha so you admit it I can take care of my self"

"I didn't admit nothing you just assumed I did"

"You did so when you said you were enjoying your self"

"Did not "

"Did too"

"Not"

"Too"

"Not"

"Too"

"Not"

"Too"

"Not"

"Too"

"Not"

"Too"

"Not"

"Too"

"All right children enough" Genkai yells quieting them both "Now every one change back into your human forms before any one shows up here asking questions Kagome we have some work to do"

"Hey how come you call her by her name?" Yusuke asks annoyed at his hair

"Cause she is not a dimwit, Dimwit" Genkai says

"So you say and Kagome who in the hell did you become a demon?!!!"

Kagome and Shippo freeze and look at each other Kagome scratches the back of her head nervously and pick's up Shippo "Well you see what had happened was….BYE!!!" Kagome yells and takes off running

"KAGOME!!!!!" Yusuke yells

Kyekye-hello all how is you all doing good I hope I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope more that you all review this chapter bye, bye and dont for get to read unknown its my first sesshomaru kagome fic i need opinions


	18. Chapter 18

Hello to you all nice to be back here's the next chapter

It has been brought to my attention that Yukina should not have a third eye thanks to one of my wonderful reviewers the reason she does will be explained in this next exciting chapter of GENKAI!!!

Last time-

"Hey how come you call her by her name?" Yusuke asks annoyed at his hair

"Cause she is not a dimwit, Dimwit" Genkai says

"So you say and Kagome when in the hell did you become a demon?!!!"

Kagome and Shippo freeze and look at each other Kagome scratches the back of her head nervously and pick's up Shippo "Well you see what had happened was….BYE!!!" Kagome yells and takes off running

"KAGOME!!!!!" Yusuke yells

This time-

1 month later

"Damn it" Kagome yells as Yukina pulls the foot long piece of glass out of her back

"Watch your mouth Kagome-Chan" Yukina says calmly

"But"

"No buts I understand it hurts but that kind of language will get you no were and I honestly think you don't want to be called a dimwit like your brother for such language"

Kagome glares at Yukina playfully "what happened to the quiet sweet girl I met when I got here?"

"oh that was an act until I found my brother kind of like you when you were Karin I had to act defenseless so people would let there guard down around me and trust me that way I could convince them to help me find my brother "

"Smart"

"Thanks I know"

"And arrogant to"

"I learned from my brother"

"That's for sure" Kagome says as she watches her wounds heal once finished the two females walked towards the kitchen to eat the breakfast Yukina had prepared for them before attending to Kagome

"Good morning lady Kagome" Kurama calls

"Yeah good morning" Kagome grumbles

"What got you so pissed" Yusuke asks

Kagome turns to him slowly with a sugary sweet smile on her face that to any one who didn't know she would guess she was happy that her brother cared so much for her man was they wrong "well if you must know Yusuke" Kagome starts still smiling before that smile quickly turns into a frown "WHAT DID YOU THINK I HAVE BEEN SLEEPING ON A BED OF BROKEN GLASS AND NAILS FOR A MONTH WHY WOULDN'T I BE PISSED?"

"Well damn Kagome no need to bite my head off" Yusuke says peaking over Kurama's shoulder from were he had hid when Kagome had started yelling

Kagome sighs and sits down to eat her food Kurama gazed at Kagome before turning to Yukina his eyes went wide when her third eye appeared on her forehead "Yukina?" Kurama calls but was ignored "Yukina?"

Yukina's eyes snap towards Kurama in surprise "Yes Kurama did you say something?"

"Yes I was wondering why you had a third eye. Did you go through the surgery that Hiei did?" this brought everyone attention to Yukina

"Oh this well no I didn't go through the surgery but I might as well have"

"Meaning?" Kagome asks

"Well most don't believe this but Hiei and I are twins and to be honest I don't really under stand much about the twin thing that most people experience but I guess that when Hiei got his third eye it some how altered his blood and because were twins and their fore have the same blood so when his blood changed my blood changed as well so as to keep the balance…and unfortunately for me I could fell all of the pain it took to get the damn thing installed"

"… that makes no since what so ever but weirder things have happened and it makes as much since as any thing else" Kagome says going into the freezer and pulling out a tub of ice cream

"Kagome the food is on the stove" Yukina says trying to get Kagome to put the ice cream back

"I know but I want ice cream" She says with a smirk

"But that's…" Yukina starts

"Onna release the sweet snow now" Every one turns to see Hiei eyeing the tub of ice cream

"Hiei's" Yukina finishes

Kagome ignores Yukina and turns to Hiei "though I am in dept to you for keeping my secret away from my annoying brother and kinky fox demon you can not have this ice cream "

"Onna give me my ice cream now"

"Your ice cream? I don't see your name on it" she says her smirk widening

"Grr Onna" Hiei growls

Kagome puts a spoon full of ice cream in her mouth "this Onna got a name and I know you know it fire cracker"

"Bitch!!!"

Kagome frowns and flicks a wad of the sweet treat at Hiei witch lands on his forehead "I'm not a bitch I'm a vixen you would do well to remember that" she says putting another spoon full into her mouth

"Give me the sweet snow now before I kill you!!!"

"So, so touchy I thought we had gotten past that little bump in the road…but I will take pity on you … if you ask nicely I will give it to you and you must use my name"

"Onna…"

"Ah, ah, ah use my name you better hurry before I eat it up"

"Hn" Hiei swings his sword at Kagome who doges out of the way spoon in her mouth Hiei rushes her aiming at the sweet treat kagome jumps as he swings for another attack her eyes showing her play fullness as she lands on the tip of Hiei's sword "get off of my sword woman"

"Why should I? I was the one who made it for you in the first place…tell me have you mastered any of the swords attacks yet?"

"Hand over the sweet snow"

"Sigh one track mind you're starting to sound like my brother what a pity I had such high hopes for you" Kagome says tossing Hiei the tub who cztches it effortlessly

"HN"

A weird gleam suddenly appears in Kagome's eyes and she leans over to lick the forgotten ice cream off of Hiei's forehead and whispers in Hiei's ear low enough so that none of the others in the room could hear her "you know this vixen knows some really fun games we could play with that ice cream tell me do you want to play I'd make sure you enjoyed your self"

Hiei's eyes widen and he disappears out of the room before any one could say any thing or before any one could smell the spike of his arousal or worse see it

"Kagome what did you say to Hiei to make him run off like that" Kurama asks the little green monster jumping up and down on his shoulders ( have any of you ever seen that thing i mean come on little green monster thing put on a loin cloth your face is bad enough we dont need to see all of that if any one out their is confused i'm talking about jelously)

Kagome come up behind him and wraps her arms around his neck and whispers in his ear her hot breath making him shiver in pleasure "the little fire cracker didn't want to play" Kagome licks the shell of his ear smirking at the shivers going down his spine and ignoring her brother's screams of outrage "Will you be willing to_ PLAY_ with me?"

Kurama's eyes flash gold and just as he is about to turn and grab said female and take her up to his room when Yusuke pulled her away from him

"Kagome what the hell do you think your doing" Yusuke says shaking her lightly trying to snap her out of what ever trance she's in

"OH calm down Yusuke can a girl have a little fun?" Kagome says with a pout

"Not if your going to act like that with my friends"

"Yusuke I'm a fox demon you should know that we love to play tricks on poeple and we like pleasure and how do we get this pleasure... Sex wild and crazy sex so get over your self

Kurama grabs kagome by the waist and pulls her to him his eye's glowing gold showing that it is not exactly him speaking right now but Youko "I would love to assist you in this fun of yours"

Kagome stares at him for a few minutes until she starts to purr "I'm sure you would"

"No way no way in hell!!" Yusuke screams ripping Kagome out of the fox's arms

"Chill out YuYu-Kun. You know as well as I do that I wont do any thing permanatly serious like mate for life with any one who doesn't pass your inspection first…with in reason meaning if you say I cant be with some one just cause you don't like them then that's not good enough"

"But"

"No buts YuYu-Kun...speaking of butts were is that butt head Kuwabara?"

Kyekye- hello all I have some thing to tell you before I can go on with his story any farther I need paireings to be decided and soon here are the choices

Yusuke-your pick

Yukina-Your Pick

Kuwabara- Your pick

Kagome/Kurama

Kagome/Hiei

Hiei/Kagome/Kurama

Please leave the paireings you want in a review one vote per review per pairing the more you review the higher the chances will be that the pairing you want will have won I might throw Sesshomaru in their just to add another stick to the flame its up to you what I do get those reviews in here quick so I can get to work I cant write until those pairings are decided

Or if you have choseen for me to bring in Sesshomaru in or maybe bring Inuyasha back from the dead huh. Huh?

Please review


	19. Chapter 19

Kyekye- hello all sorry to you all but this is not a chapter this is an up date to let you guys know how the voteing is so far I will do this one more time before I look at the votes and get to work on the next chapter with the paireings you lovely readers have decided or just put the results into the next chapter

Here is the tally so far

(=1vote

Kagome/Hiei= (((

Kagome/Sesshomaru= (  
Yusuke/Botan= (  
Yukina/Kurama= (  
Kuwabara/Keiko= (

Kagome/Kurama= ((((

Yusuke/Yukina= ((

Hiei/Kagome/Kurama= 5((

Yukina/Sesshomaru= ((

(Kind of gross but hey it's up to you) Yusuke/Kuwabara= (

Yusuke/Shizuru= (

Yukina/Kurama= (

(Even grosser)Kuwabara/Kouga= (  
Yusuke/Yukina/Kuwabara = (

Yukina/Kuwabara= (

Don't worry if you already voted once before in the last chapter you can vote again cause I really need to see who Kagome is going to be with the other pairings votes will remain open until I say other wise

It looks like though that most of you like the idea of Hiei/Kagome/Kurama pairing since it is in the lead any who I'm going to work on the next chapter its going to be hard not knowing who's going to be with who any who keep up the good voteing


	20. Chapter 20

Kyekye-Hello every one here it is the final vote on who gets Kagome voteing for the other paireings are still open so keep on voteing oh and I hope every one is happy with the out comes of the vote happy birth day to me Happy birth day to me happy birth day to meeeeee happy birth day to me my step dad's a bitch happy brithday to me lol

I'M LEGAL!!!!!

I'm so happy that I gave you all the hell of a long chapter it is more than 20 pages long andhas over 15,000 words i say thats a hell of a lot if i may be so bold s to say so my so my self so read review vote enjoy for this will be the last chapter till college life settles in and if any ones wondering i am studying to be a chef man i'm going to get fat any who please review and here is the next exciting chapter of Genkai

Closed

Hiei/Kagome/Kurama= 22WINNER!!!

Kagome/Kurama= 11

Hiei /Kagome=7

Kagome/Sesshomaru= 4

Open

Yukina/Sesshomaru= 5(

Yukina/Kuwabara= (((

Yusuke/Yukina/Kuwabara = (

Yusuke/Yukina= ((

Yusuke/Keiko= ((

Yusuke/Botan= ((((

Yusuke/Shizuru= (

Yusuke/Kuwabara= (

Kuwabara/Keiko= (((  
Kuwabara/Kouga= (  
Sesshomaru/ Shizuru= (

Now I have never done some thing like this before and I want every one to know that if you do for what ever reason pair Yusuke or Koga with Kuwabara I will do my best and honor those wishes

Gagging the entire time or I could make it gut retching funny and throw my self for a loop but I'm not funny so I'll have to keep a close eye on the people around me for ideas I got the fight for the ice cream from my brother and sister

Oh and I will be bringing Sesshomaru into the story

Any who enough of my chatter now to get to work on what I hope is my longest chapter ever hope you enjoy

Last time-

"No way no way in hell!!" Yusuke screams ripping Kagome out of the fox's arms

"Chill out YuYu-Kun. You know as well as I do that I wont do any thing permanently serious like mate for life with any one who doesn't pass your inspection first…with in reason meaning if you say I cant be with some one just cause you don't like them then that's not good enough"

"But"

"No buts YuYu-Kun...speaking of butts is that butt head Kuwabara?"

This time-

With Kuwabara

"Whew I finally made it out of those woods" He says walking onto Genkai's Shrine covered in mud dirt blood any many other things that I refuse to mention Kuwabara heads for the stairs fully intent on heading home when a scream reaches his ears Kuwabara runs to the back of the shrine to find Yukina the love of his life pined under Neath a fire cat demon "Yukina!!" Kuwabara yells summoning his sprit sword

Yukina and Kilala turn their heads to look to see who had called her name "Kuwabara?" Yukina asks disgusted

"Hey demon gets off of her"

Kilala looks at Kuwabara bored and nudges Yukina with the tip of her nose Yukina giggles and stands up as soon as she's up Kuwabara attacks Kilala swinging his sword wildly Kilala roars for help not wanting to hurt the stupid human male but if he keeps this up she will not be held responsible for her actions

Kuwabara seeing that he hasn't landed not one hit on the fire neko grows angry no body messes with his Yukina and gets away with it not if he has any thing to say about it and in his mind he has everything to say about it

"Sword grow!!!" Kuwabara's sword extends until it's at least a yard long "now demon you die"

"If you lay one hand on Kilala or if she is injured in any way your dead!!!" A female's voice calls out Kuwabara stops in is tracks successfully falling on his face ouch that is going to hurt in the morning was the thought that ran through Kagome's head as she watched him get up with a bloody nose

He turns to see Yusuke's sister "Duh what are you doing here"

"Uh duh I'm receiving training from Genkai"

"No way you weren't here" Kagome sweat drops and puts her mask on her face "Hey Karin do you know were Kagome went." The sweat drop grows bigger and she takes off the mask "Kagome!! Were did Karin go?"

As soon as the words leaves his mouth Yusuke and the others show up "Kagome what are you doing?" Yusuke asks

Kagome turns to them "Hey guys look at this" Kagome puts the mask on

"Duh Karin you really need to stop disappearing and appearing like that I'm getting a head ache" Kuwabara yells

Kagome takes the mask off "Kagome? Ok what's going on!!?"

"Kuwabara I am Karin" Kagome says

"No you are Kagome"

The team sweat drops "No Kuwabara Kagome and Karin are one and the same were ever Karin is Kagome is ever Kagome is Karin is Karin and Kagome have the same mind body sprit soul ECT." Yukina says slowly

Kuwabara puts his hands on his chin in thought "So what your saying is… Karin poessed Kagome and now we have to fight to get her out?!!"

Everyone falls over anime style "Kuwabara please just go home" Yukina says her patience running thin I mean really how some one could be that stupid

"Heh, heh all right the great Kuwabara is out … but don't worry I will be back I can never stay away from my beautiful Yukina" Kuwabara yells running more like falling down the stairs

(Kyekye – I love Kuwabara really I do I just find it so hard not to make fun of him every time I bring him in I cant help hurting him any who Sesshomaru will be in the story and as you can see from the looks of it he and Yukina will be together and Kuwabara will be with Keiko but don't take my word for it ok it is totally up to you damn it I'm rambling again on with the story)

"Ok one question is he al ways that dumb or is it because he was trapped in the forest for over a month?" Kagome asks the sweat drop almost the size of her head

"He's all ways like that Kag" Yusuke says resting his head on his hands bore out of his mind

"Hmm hey does any one know were Hiei went?" Kagome asks finally noticing the fire demons absents much to the jealously of a certain fox demon witch she remained blissfully unaware of

"Eh don't worry about him he probably ran of to Makai" Yusuke says with a shrug damn what cant any thing exciting happen around here

Kagome tilts her head to the side cutely "Makai what's that I remember you saying something about it a while back"

Yusuke opens his mouth to answer but is cut off by Kurama who grabs on to Kagome's arm and walks away "Makai is the demon realm…" Kurama starts but is cut off by the same person who he cut off in the first place

"Yo Kurama were do you think your going with my sister?" Yusuke says with a scowl first for being cut off and second for the guy walking off with his precious little sister

Kagome smirks and slips out of Kurama's hold and runs up to Yusuke "YuYu-Chan all that's going to happen is Kurama is going to explain every last detail about this little bitty Makai place…"

"That better be a…" Yusuke says relieved but that was short lived by the next statement that left his sisters mouth

"And then after that were going to have wild passionate sex" Kagome whispers in his ear so that no one else could hear what she was saying

Yusuke turns to Kagome a slight look of shock on his features "you wouldn't dare"

Kagome's smirks widens and she runs back to Kurama wrapping her arms around his neck "Try me"

"Kagome don't you dare" Yusuke yells desperately

"I told you not to try me YuYu" Kagome says and presses her lips against Kurama's said male Instantly responds with absolutely no hesitation making the kiss more passionate than in reality it should or would have been

The kitsune blood that is rushing through Kagome's starts to boil and her body is set on fire as the sexy kitsune's toung finds its way into her mouth making the vixen moan in pleasure when his toung starts to battle hers for dominance Kagome being who she is of course put up a fight not willing to let him win

Kurama's hands tangle themselves in her hair and vice versa as the kiss progressed he could feel the blood rushing downwards to a certain part of his anatomy making him hard with need for this little vixen in his arms while getting lost in the unique taste of her

It is a given fact that neither wanted to end the kiss but both were aware that they needed air so reluctantly they pulled apart faces flushed and breathing heavily once they got their breathing under control they turned to their friends to see nothing but shock on their faces

Kagome just shrugs and turns towards Kurama who is secretly hoping they could pick up were they left off "These guys no absolutely nothing now Kurama please continue telling me about this Makai place"

Kurama clears his throat with a light cough and opens his mouth to speak but was once again cut off by the vixens brother "What the hell Kagome you could at least have the nerve to be embarrassed "

"And why would I be embarrassed it was just a kiss. A very good kiss mind you but a kiss none the less"

"whoa I didn't need to know all of that kag" Yusuke says with a slight look of disgust on his face

"Well if you didn't make such a big deal out of every thing then you would forever remain blissfully unaware" Kagome says with a shrug

"HN" Hiei says suddenly appearing out of no wear Kagome's blue eyes darken as she sees the little fire demon next thing any one knows Kagome disappears and then reappears on Hiei's back "Get off me woman!"

"Now Hiei what have we talked about using my name"

"Indeed Miko I have heard that one many times over" A cold voice rings through out the clearing Kagome freezes and hops off of Hiei's back to turn around slowly

And their he was the western lord him self or better yet the King of Makai Standing at an even 6'6 give or take a few inches long platinum hair

Oh no his hair couldn't be the white his brother had it had to be almost completely different just try and say his hair is white and see what happens or even silver for that matter

That reached to the back of his knees on his face was the same old purple crescent moon and magenta stripes that were under his golden eyes no to mention the red eye shadow looking stuff on his eye lids that should have made him look girly but only increased his sex appeal

"Oh my Sesshomaru you haven't changed a bit" Kagome says eyeing his now business suit clad body as if she knows for a fact what is hidden underneath said clothes

"Hn Miko come walk with me now we have much to discuss" Sesshomaru said coldly

Kagome's eyes lighten up "Are you finally going to take me up on my offer? And are you ever going to call me by my name?" She asks hopefully

"Not likely Miko" Sesshomaru says turning around clearly expecting Kagome to follow

"Figures… Hey guys I'll be right back fluffy butt over their wants to talk to me"

"Grr Miko!!" Sesshomaru growls

"Yeah, Yeah I know stop calling me that infernal name or it will be you untimely demise I've heard it all before" Kagome says with a wave of her hand shocking the others no one dismissed the King of Makai like that and lived

"Wait, Wait, and Wait You know the king of Makai?" Yusuke asks bum founded fearing somewhat for his sister's life knowing that if the demon lord wanted to he could kill her and Yusuke wouldn't be able to do a thing about it because it would have been in his right to do so

"King of Makai? Wow Sesshomaru you really stepped your game up"Kagome says smirking

"Miko" Sesshomaru warns again

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming Yusuke I will explain every thing when I get back" Kagome says and walks off with Sesshomaru

Once out of site as soon as Yusuke got over his shock of his sister with the demon lord he turns to the two male demons in the group eyeing them for a second noticing that they haven't taken their eyes off the spot Kagome walked off to

"Ok out with it" the two demons rip their gaze away from the direction Kagome disappeared to and on to Yusuke question clear in their eyes "Don't give me that look you know exactly what I'm talking about… What are your intentions towards my sister?"

"Hn I don't…" Hiei starts

"Don't give me that bull shit Hiei I don't want to hear it you may not want to admit it but you have feelings for my sister and vice versa I want to know what your going to do about it " Yusuke asks

"Hn"

"Hn is not an answer Hiei" Yusuke says getting frustrated with the fire hybrid

"HN"

"So I see I'm not going to get an answer from you… yet Kurama how about you?"

"I Like her not much really to say" Kurama says with a shrug and a look of lust in his eyes

Yusuke opens his mouth to comment on the look in Kurama's eyes but is cut off (that seems to be happening a lot lately huh?) by a loud "SESSHOMARU!!!!"

The three guys exchange a look and dash off when they got to the clearing what they saw their was not what they expected not what they expected at all

But we will have to get to that later now we go to Sesshomaru and Kagome and see that happened before the guys arrived

"So Sesshomaru what took you so long to contact me?" Kagome asks grooming her claws

"This Sesshomaru did contact you. But some little miko was to busy flirting with a worthless fox demon in the woods"

"Hey I'm a fox to you know and I was not flirting with him he was flirting with me"

Sesshomaru raises an eye brow at Kagome "…"

"Ok, Ok I flirted back but he started it"

The eye brow rose higher "…"

"Ok I started it but I was only kidding around at least I didn't ask to bath with him"

"I find that hard to believe with how many of my own baths were interrupted due to a lustful Kitsune Miko"

Kagome crosses her arms over her chest "You're as mean as ever"

Sesshomaru advances on Kagome slowly with every step he took forward she took two back till she was trapped by a tree and leans down towards her face never breaking eye contact "Am I am I really?"

Kagome's eyes cloud over slightly and she nods her head "yes you are…and stop that!!" She yells coming out of her trance like state "Hump and you wonder why your baths were interrupted." A lusty smile creeps over her face "Your little trick won't work so well any more though"

Sesshomaru's eye brow rises again "Really now? Why? I seem to recall you liked it"

"I did but now have two new play mates"

"The Fox and the Hybrid?"

"Mm hmm don't they just look tasty I could just eat them up Ohh I can't wait" Kagome says her eyes completely clouded over

A blank look crosses Sesshomaru's face "You know as well as I do that I don't go that way Miko there fore can not answer you as to weather or not the two demons are… tasty as you so generously put it"

Kagome ignores Sesshomaru and licks her lips not knowing her own thoughts are making her aroused "mmm"

(I absolutely refuse to let any one of you people into the dark depths of Kagome's perverted mind at this particular moment in time I do want you to be able to review this chapter not send you into such a state of shock that your not able to review)

"Miko are you listening to me?" Sesshomaru asks but knows she's not when the powerful sent of her arousal reaches his nose

Sesshomaru shakes his head and sighs in a rear show of emotion if he doesn't want to have to fight off every male demon with in a mile in the next five minutes he had to do some thing and fast to kill her sent

A truly evil smirk crosses his face and he throws Kagome over his shoulder snapping her out of her trance but not soon enough for Sesshomaru did the some thing no one expected them to do

He transformed in to his full demon form and jumped in to the lake and not in the shallow part of the lake in the dead center of the lake with Kagome dangling in between his teeth

Sesshomaru swam to the surface of the lake with Kagome still in his teeth soaked to the bone Kagome's eyes start to glow purple and she glares at Sesshomaru

"SESSHOMARU!!!!" she yells wiggling out of the giant dogs teeth and jumping him

Now this is were the guys come in imagine this a 5'5 girl attacking a10 story tall white dog wearing nothing but white in the middle of a lake soaking wet so that her clothes stuck to her body like a second skin and was transparent and would be showing off every thing she has to offer

If it wasn't for her under ware which to any one who was looking could see that they were black lace boy shorts and a black lacy bra

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SESSHOMARU!!!" Kagome screams putting her finger in the shape of a gun after she was thrown 10 feet in the air by the white dog lazily

"Sprit gun!!" she yells Sesshomaru still in his dog form looks at the attack lazily and swats it away with his tail sending it right back at her and grabbing the girl by the neck of her clothing before jumping out of the lake in front of the still stun guys

Two of witch couldn't keep their eyes off of a certain Miko's body "Why did ja have to get me all wet Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru Shakes him self dry not caring that he's getting the rest of the people in the clearing wet as well and transforms back into his humanoid form

"what ever you were day dreaming and I don't want to know what it was" Sesshomaru says quickly seeing Kagome open her mouth to let him know exactly what is was she was thinking "was soon to attract every male demon within a mile of this place… and I really didn't fell like fighting off those pathetic weaklings"

Kagome Smile and hugs Sesshomaru by the waist effectively getting him wet once again and ruining his best suit "Awe you do care"

"Don't push your luck miko..." Sesshomaru rips open a portal to Makai fully intent on leavening if not only to change his now wet clothes he pauses in his pursuit

"Oh and Miko you might want to work on that new attack of yours it was pathetically weak"

Kagome shrugs her shoulders "Yeah, Yeah, Bye Fluffy Butt kick Jaken in the head for me!" She yells after him watching as the portal closes

(Kyekye- hello people no this is not the end of the chapter well not yet its close though I hope this chapter will last all of you for a good long time but any way back to what I interrupted this chapter for I need to clear up a few things

Yes Kagome and Sesshomaru have had sex in the past with out a certain half demon knowing. How she transformed into her kitsune form

NO there are no romantic feelings going on between them it was just sex to calm their bodies during their heat cycles witch seemed to happen more often for Kagome than for Sesshomaru due to the fact that she is a Kitsune

Also why did she go to Sesshomaru for sex and not Inuyasha was because she is a demon and their demon chooses the strongest male witch the strongest male she new was obviously Sesshomaru

Why did he agree? Well that's easy if not Sesshomaru then the next strongest male she knew was Naraku then Inuyasha then Koga and so on and so forth

Now obviously he didn't want her to go to Naraku so he took over that role for the fate of all man and demon kind obviously friendship formed and they have become friends with benefits hope that answers any questions and clears up ant type of confusion now back to the story)

She then turns towards the guys completely missing her brother and jumps on Hiei and Kurama who are standing side by side so it was easy to tackle both the unsuspecting demons to the ground and straddling both of their waists at the same time

"Mind explaining what you two are doing here?" Kagome says

"Hn"

"I swear you and Sesshomaru and that HN thing of yours will kill me one day…But…" Kagome smirks and leans over Hiei to whisper in his ear "Coming from you it kinda turns me on"

Hiei turns his head from her and blushes lightly "Well if you must know" Kurama interrupts wanting all of her attention on him self "We heard your scream and came to check up on you…But I must say I do like this position you have put us in"

Kagome smirks again and moves her hips grinding gently onto both males making them groan "I do to" She then hops off the two males and turns around to the shocked face of her brother

"Yusuke? What are you doing here? Matter a fact when did you get here? Was you here the whole time?"

"I was jus and you were just… Sigh… Never mind I give up…So Kagome what do you want to do for your week off of training?" Yusuke asks squeezing out the water that Sesshomaru so graciously sprayed him with out of his shirt

"Week Off? I thought I only got tonight off." Kagome says with a rub to her chin

"Nah the old hag had some were to go for the week so you got the week off"

Kagome's eyes lighten "does that mean I don't have to sleep on glass and nails!!"

"Eh it's ok with me" Yusuke says slowly watching the two males behind her reactions

"Yay thank you YuYu-Chan" Kagome screams and runs to the nearest room with a bed and fell fast asleep as soon as her head hit the soft feather pillow

After a few more hours of talking the guys decided to go to bed as well that's when Yusuke noticed that he would be sharing a bed to night

He shakes his head smiles and heads towards the bath room before kneeling down in front of the bed and gazing at his sister

"Kagome you don't know just how much I have missed you these last couple of years…and finally once we've been reunited I find out all at once that you know about demons and no longer need my protection …

When we met up that day and you asked me if I knew of any one looking for a student to train I was really happy when you said it wasn't you looking for a teacher how wrong I was…

And then when I found out you had a kid…I never did apologize for my out burst its just I felt as though I failed in my duty to protect you

And I was happy again when I found out he was adopted I had not failed you I knew you were not a virgin I mean what teenager is now a days but to have a son with no father like we did would be something I could not bring my self to accept…

And I thought things could go back the way they use to be…back to when you would come to me for every little thing and I would do my best to make it right

Back then I would protect you from every one I wonder if you remember that day in 5th grade the day I became the number one punk of Tokyo…"

_Flash back_

"_YuYu-Chan were are you?" A mini 10 year old version of Kagome says looking around the school yard fearfully trying to ignore the hateful stares thrown her way by her fellow class mates she just couldn't under stand why they hated her she didn't do any thing to any one she sort of under stood the slightly jealous stairs from the females it was because unlike the rest her body had already started to develop_

_That is also the reason she doesn't walk home with out her suddenly missing brother at her side _

"_Hey freak" Some one yells Kagome turns around to see a Group of High School Boys and their little brothers and sisters next to them_

"_A...Are you talking to me?" Kagome asks backing away slowly _

"_Yeah I'm talking to you" he says grabbing Kagome by the front of her shirt and pulling her up to his eye level making her drop her books that action left a little space in the front of her shirt allowing the boy to look at her growing breast if he so chose _

"_W...what do you want?" Kagome asks nervously_

"_What do I want? Hmm let's see for one I want you gone"_

"_Why?" Kagome asks trying to distract him long enough so that she could maneuver her legs to just the right spot to deliver her blow to his most precious area_

"_Why? Look at you there is no possible way your from Japan both you and your damned brother and your slut of a mother need to leave and never come back!!" he yells Throwing her to the ground before she could deliver her blow that's when Kagome noticed it this boy he looks just like that guy the guy that killed her daddy in front of her the guy who got away!!_

_**Flash back inside of a flash back cool huh he, he back to the story**_

"_**Daddy I'm home!" A five year old Kagome yells into the quiet house Confused as to why the house is so quiet she calls again "daddy?"**_

"_**OH look here boys the little miss of the house" an eerie male voice rings out behind her **_

_**Kagome turns around to see three men one of the men looked at her with a sorrowful look like he really didn't want to be their or want to do what ever they were here to do Kagome took a mental note of this cause she knew that some how if things turned really bad she would be able to turn to him he had short choppy brown hair and light brown eyes**_

_**The man in the middle Looked at her with such hatred and loathing him his eyes Kagome felt the need to back away and run away as fast as he feet could carry her this man was bald and had beady black eyes but before she could bolt out of the house the third man at least she thought he was a man grabbed her by the back of her shirt **_

_**He was burned so badly that no one upon looking at him would know who he was just be haunted by the burns if his face and the dead look in his eyes "who are you what do you want?" Kagome asks trying to get the burned man to let her go**_

_**The bald man walks up to her and grabs her chin tightly with in his grasp forcing her to look at him "you look so much like your mother…the whore who denied me and went to your father!"**_

"_**The one…oh your Mr. Kin" Kagome says slightly relieved that it was someone her mother knew**_

"_**So you know of me?" He asks with an evil smirk**_

_**Kagome smiles brightly causing the two men accompanying Kin to wince with guilt as to what they know Kin will make her witness "But of course I do mother talks about sometimes she said you were her best friend all through out high school"**_

_**Kin lets out a growl well as much of a growl as a human can produce any way**_

_**(Kyekye- hello just a simple note here yes at this point kagome does know that she is a demon she has always known her parents are human she is demon cause of the shikon being born with her but can not use her demonic powers until she reaches her first heat that is not her period I'm talking about either so at this point in time she is just as a normal human still has no idea about the shikon that has made her as such)**_

"_**Best friend huh?"**_

"_**Yep" Kagome says brightly**_

"_**Tell me did she ever tell you that I wanted her?"**_

"_**Huh?" Kagome asks confused **_

"_**That I craved her body lusted after her bared my heart to her only to be denied how many a night I had to sedate my self with my high school girl friend the one that resembles her so"**_

"…"

"_**Did she tell you that I hated her and her husband and vowed to kill them both and any offspring they produced together" He laughs wickedly**_

_**But at his words an unnoticeable glow touches Kagome's skin from her hip "But why?"**_

"_**Cause I will not be second best!! If I can't have her no one will!!!" Kin yells yanking Kagome harshly from the burned mans grip and throwing her in a room were Kagome could clearly see her father unconscious and tied up**_

"_**Daddy!!" Kagome yells trying to run to him but was kicked in the stomach to prevent her from moving but her yell did succeed in waking her father up**_

_**The man opens his ocean blue eyes the ones so similar to those of his daughter He lifts his head up allowing his coal black hair to fall out of his face "K…Kagome?" He asks **_

"_**Cough daddy" Kagome says weakly trying to recover from the harsh blow to her stomach witch in reality hit her chest two effectively breaking a few of her ribs**_

"_**KAGOME!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU BASTARD LET HER GO SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS. THIS IS BETWEEN YOU AND I ALONE LEAVE HER OUT OF IT" He yells**_

_**Kin smirks at Kagome's fathers enraged expression "you see I can't do that" He says grabbing Kagome by her hair and holding a knife to her throat "she is your offspring and thus must die as well**_

_**The brown eyed man snaps his eyes to Kin "Wait a minute you said nothing about hurting the girl"**_

_**Kin's smirk grows wider and more evil with each passing second as he pressed the blade farther into her throat but not hard enough to breach the skin "This is all a part of my revenge imagine the look on Kun-loon's Beautiful face when she arrives to find not only her husband dead but her daughter as well..I can't wait to drink in her sorrow and relish in the fact that I put it there"**_

_**( sorry for this but Kin knows nothing about Yusuke for he is living with his aunt at this point and his aunt is actually his mom in the actual show meaning that Kagome's mom in the show is Yusuke's mom here confused? Sorry so am I)**_

"_**NO STOP PLEASE DON'T KILL HER I'LL DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT JUST DON'T KILL MY DAUGHTER!!" Kagome's dad yells **_

_**Kin looks up at him the smirk now an evil smile "No I'm going to kill her now right in front of your eyes and pour her blood all over your body" Kin yells moving the knife away from Kagome's throat to stab her in her stomach**_

"_**Kyaaaaa!!!" Kagome screams waiting for the cold hard steal to imbed it self in side her but the felling never came instead what was heard was the sound of metal hitting the floor**_

_**Kagome opens her eyes to see every one looking at her in shock she looks down fully expecting to see the blade sticking out of her stomach and her blood splattered onto the floor but instead of her blood was the tip of the blade witch had broken off when it made contact with her skin**_

"_**WHAT THE HELL!!" Kin yells angrily after breaking two more blades on Kagome's person while the other occupants of the room watched on in wonder including Kagome her self after muttering to him self Kin stands and turns to Kagome's father "No matter it's you Aka that I'm after I'll just go back to my original plan and make her watch as I kill you and that whore you call a wife" **_

_**Kin picks Kagome up and throws her hard against the wall effectively breaking another rib Kagome stands up and grabs onto Kin's shirt as he raises his arm to punch her father in the face but wound up getting hit herself a bruise quickly forming on her once smooth skin **_

"_**Tie her up now!!" Kin orders to the two men who quickly grabs Kagome and ties her up with a ripped bed sheet**_

_**And for the next couple of hours all that could be heard was Kagome's screams for Kin to stop Aka's screams of pain and Kin's laughter**_

_**Aka looks at his daughter with a sad smile "Kagome I want you to be strong ok and take care of your mother for me I love you" **_

_**Kagome nods "I will I love you two daddy" Kagome says and closes her eyes as to not see the final blow Kin Landed to end her father's life And cried silently as Kin and the other two men left the house**_

_**End flash back inside flash back**_

"_Oh My god" Kagome whispers in fear_

"_So you finally recognized me huh?"_

"_Your...You K…"_

"_That's right I'm Kin's son Chris…the one he abandoned because he was hung up about your slut mother I was so happy when he killed you bastard father that worthless man "he says closing his eyes in laughter so he missed the red flashing in Kagome's eyes when he insulted her late father he also never saw her small body flinging it self at him_

"_DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY FATHER THAT WAY!!" Kagome yells making a grab for his throat but was pulled off of him by one of the other guys_

"_Ok boys why don't we take her some place quiet and have a little fun with her" The three guys around her smirked lustfully obviously thinking improper thoughts_

_Kagome's eyes widen as their sent reaches her sensitive nose her nose wrinkles in disgust and fear of what she knows they have planned for her "You won't get away with this" Kagome growls_

_Kin's Son leans down towards Kagome's face and grabs her chin roughly in his hands making her look at him Kagome just looks back at him with hatred shown clearly in her eyes Chris Smirks and Kisses Kagome on the lips only to pull back quickly when Kagome bites down on them hard making them bleed_

"_Bitch!! How dare you"_

_It was Kagome's turn to smirk "I told you you're not going to get away with this"_

_Chris smirks again "I already have"_

_Kagome than feels a sharp pain in the back of her head making her fall into unconsciousness about an hour later Kagome wakes up to find her self in a dark room completely naked it was so dark in the room that Kagome shouldn't have been able to see any thing _

_But thanks to her demonic powers that seem to only come out when it deemed it necessary allowed her to see every thin in the room clearly _

_Kagome tries to clime off of the bed but found her arms and legs tied to the railings of the bed Fear settled it self deep with in the depths of her stomach "Yusuke were are you?" Kagome whispers into the darkness hoping that were ever Chris and his boys are they would stay their for as long as possible _

_Else were_

_Yusuke's POV _

_Damn it I'm late I hope Kagome's alright was all that ran through Yusuke's head as he ran as fast as he could towards Kagome's school but when he got their he noticed Kagome wasn't their_

"_She must have walked home with out me" Yusuke says hopefully but some were in the pit of his stomach he new that was wrong he knew that the people at the school didn't like her that's why he came to pick her up after school every day so that she wouldn't have any more problems_

_Yusuke quickly runs up to a passing woman and puts on the most innocent face he could muster up "excuse me miss"_

_The woman looks down coolly "What do you want you little brat?"_

_The innocent look fades off of Yusuke's face quickly "Listen lady I all a want is to use your cell phone for on lousy minute so I cam call my mom ok no need to throw a hissy fit"_

_The woman's face turns red with anger and she raises her hand to strike Yusuke across the face but was stopped mid swing ad Yusuke catches her wrist Yusuke yanks her arm roughly causing it to pop out of it's socket the woman screams in pain_

_Yusuke ignores her screams and the people around him and the woman who had stopped to watch the scene in avid interest and brings the woman down to eye level with him _

"_You would strike me a kid who wanted nothing more than to use your damn phone to call his mother!!... As far as I see it you don't deserve to keep your arm!!" Yusuke yells and snaps the woman's arm over his nee effectively breaking it in three different areas before stealing her phone out of her pocket _

_The people around them gasp and start to whisper things like "did you see that the kid just broke that woman's arms for no reason"_

"_I can't believe it what a little punk"_

"_What a disgrace"_

"_That kid need to be put in jail that woman didn't do any thing"_

"_Hey Kid!!" Some one yells just as Yusuke was dialing the number to his mother's house_

"_What!!" Yusuke yells_

"_What was the big idea breaking this woman's arm like that?" _

_Yusuke looks up at the man anger shown clearly in his eyes "She got what was coming to her" Was all he said _

"_Hello" A woman's voice rings out over the phone_

"_Mom did Kagome make it home yet?" Yusuke asks franticly tuning out the man who was talking to him _

"_No Yusuke I thought you were going to pick her up" The woman on the line says worriedly _

"_I was late and when I showed up she was gone"_

"_Oh no Kagome would never walk off with out you"_

"_I know Don't worry mom I'll bring her back home" Yusuke says turning off the phone before his mother could say any thing more He turns to walk off when the man who was talking to him got fed up with being ignored grabbed Yusuke by his shoulders_

"_Listen to me you little punk!!" _

_Yusuke looks up at the man again red flashing in his eyes in rage the mans grip loosens slightly and that was all Yusuke needed He raised his arm back and punched the guy in the nose breaking it_

_(Kyekye- no Yusuke has no idea that he is a demon his strength is coming from his demonic side but only because he is mad and worried)_

_Yusuke then turns to the other people surrounding him a group of 4 men surround him Yusuke looks up at then and smirks waiting for his next fight "Who's next" _

_The four men jump at Yusuke but were easily defeated "Any one else?" Yusuke asks now getting frustrated he needed to find Kagome and quick before any thing happened to her he looks around one more time to see no one moving towards him he starts to walk back to the school hoping to gather clues to were Kagome is only to get tackled to the ground by a group of police officers_

"_Stop you're under arrest!!" One of the police officers yells_

_Yusuke growls and throws the officers off of him "You would dare try to attest me for defending my self?"_

_The officers seem to pause at this the people did attack him first but if didn't see it you would have never known that cause other than the dirt on the boys clothes he was completely uninjured whilst every one else had at least one thing on their body broken but at the same time he did throw them off of him and that was like six officers and the kid looked like he could take them on no problem_

_And what would it look like if they arrived back at the station all beat up and be forced to tell their commanding officers that they were beat by an eleven year old kid not only would they get fired but be laughed at an ridiculed for the rest of their lives_

"_Al right kid we'll let you off with a warning this time but don't get into trouble again" The officer says calling for an ambulance to take care of Yusuke's fallen victoms _

"_Oh I make no promises" Yusuke says running off he arrives at the school to hear some one talking about some guy names Chris Yusuke ducks into the bushes and listens in_

"_Hey dude I heard Chris got him self another girl"_

"_No Shit?"_

"_Shit. I heard she actually goes to this school and every one here calls her a freak"_

"_A freak why?"_

"_I don't really know but I'll let you know one thing for a ten year old girl she is one hot mama…I'm going to go see if Chris will let me have a taste of her" _

_That's when Yusuke stepped out of the bushes and approached the two boys and grabs them up by the front of their shirts bringing them to eye level to him self grinning evilly as he relised that this Chris guy has his little sister "Mind telling me were this Chris guy is"_

_One of the guys who was either really brave of really stupid speaks up "Why should we tell you any thing?! Your nothing but a little punk!!"_

_Yusuke Growls loudly and breaks the boys arm allowing the bone to rip through the skin "AHhhhh!!"_

"_Now are you going to tell me what I want to know or am I going to have to break a few more limbs" The other boy looks at his companion who is quivering in pain and back to Yusuke in fear_

"_Ok I'll tell you but would you mind me asking first why you want to know?"_

_Yusuke's eyes soften slightly as he looks at the older boy "That girl the freak that everyone at this damn school hates so much for no apparent reason is my little sister"_

_Both boys eyes widen and then understanding flashes in her eyes they each had a little sister and knew how worried they got when they didn't know were she was or who she was with "All right we'll tell you" The guy with the broken arm says as Yusuke releases him _

"_Why?" Yusuke asks with narrowed eyes_

_The two guys look at each other and when back at Yusuke "You see the thing is we both have a little sister and we kinda know what you're going through"_

"_I See so tell me were she is"_

_The guy with out a broken arm steps forward "She's in an old ware house right before you get to the park "_

_Yusuke nods and starts off but pauses in mid step "Hey sorry about your arm"_

_The guy shakes his head "Don't worry about it I'll just tell them I fell or got into a hit and run"_

_Yusuke waves at the two guys and takes off for the ware house when he arrives he notices that all but one room is lit with flashing lights some how Yusuke knew that was the room that held his little sister and he was going to get her back if it took every breath he had left inside his eleven year old body_

_Back with Kagome _

_Kagome could hear the thrumming sound of music all around her that added with the sickening sounds of a couple next door which by the sounds of their voices it was a couple of males Kagome didn't even want to think About what was going on in the next room _

_(Kyekye-just for the record I have nothing against gay couples a few of my friends are gay and I am talking about males and females as long as I don't see it or hear it I'm A.O.K they know this I've told them it a million times but they unfortunately like to tease me … I will not go into detail)_

_After about an hour Kagome heard the tale, tale sign of some one entering the pitch black room a patch of light entered through the open door way creating an eerie shadow across the persons face so that not even with her demonically enhanced eyes she could not make out who it was _

_Moments later a slightly shorter person entered behind the first this one she knew right off the bat it was Chris Kagome had known that it was only a matter of time before he showed up but was not expecting him to bring some one Kagome wondered just who is the person with Chris? _

"_Hello Kagome" _

_Kagome froze she knew that voice it was the voice that haunted her dreams "Kin" Kagome whispers_

"_Yes so glad you remember me Kagome"_

_Kagome tries to get a good look at his face through the darkness but failed "what do you want?" Kagome asks_

_Chris closes the door allowing the room to once again become pitch black and allowing Kagome to see their faces as if it were day other than the slight ageing that came with time the man looked exactly the same Kin sits on the edge of Kagome's bed and lets his gaze drift over her nude form _

"_I want to finish what I started all those years ago" He says lifting his hands to touch Kagome's body_

"_Don't touch me!! Have you forgotten you can not kill me" Kagome yells smugly_

_Kin's smirk only grows "May be not in a physical sense but I can make you wish you were dead"_

_Kin says fondling Kagome's smalls breast "Don't you touch me you foul bastard!!" Kagome yells _

_Kin smiles and starts to remove his clothing along with his son Kagome's eyes widen in horror her sent filled with fear so mush that the only thing she could hear was the pounding of her heart none of the inhabitants of the room noticed when all music seemed to stop replaced by Screams of pain battle crys and the tale, tale sign of bodies hitting the floor _

_Kin climes on top of Kagome's body holding her down to keep her from fighting not that she could do much being tied down like she was "Don't worry so much Kagome I'll make sure you enjoy It"_

_Kagome looks at him with unhidden fear "Please don't do this"_

"_Shut up you little slut!!" Chris yells slapping Kagome clear across her face leavening behind an angry red hand print _

_Kin smirks and nods his approval to his son before positioning him self at Kagome's opening but freezes when the door is slammed open every one turns to see an eleven year old boy with slicked back green black hair and cold angry eyes_

"_YUSUKE!!" Kagome yells happily before looking at her almost rapist "I told you that you weren't going to get away with this?"_

"_Oh and who is this" Kin asks_

"_That just so happens to be my big brother who's going to kick your butt" Kagome says cheering_

_(hello every body I kinda want to end this hell of a long flash back so here is the quick just of it Yusuke beat Kin and Chris to a bloody pulp and some one meaning the two guys that told Yusuke were to go called the police and had Chris and Kin arrested by the police_

_Said police who later on recognizing Yusuke as the boy who kicked their asses and then kicked the other people in the ware house asses from then on the people were scared with Yusuke because some one had videotaped the whole thing and sold it to the media _

_Showing him mauling Kin and Chris and there rest of the inhabitants and that's the end of that)_

_End flash back_

Yusuke brushes a stray hair from Kagome's face and climes into the bed with her holding her before drifting off to sleep

The next morning

"YuYu" Some one whispers in the sleeping dectives ear "YuYu wake up" Kagome Sighs and pulls his ear before taking a deep breath "YUSUKE WERE UNDER AN ATTACK BY A DEMON WAKE UP BEFORE IT KILLS ME!!!"

Yusuke's eyes shoot open and he fires off 10 shot gun attacks around the room causing kagome to duck and doge franticly maybe she shouldn't said demon. Once Yusuke comes to his sinces he looks around not to find a demon but an impish looking Kagome

"Kagome what the hell I could have hurt you!" He yells looking over a squirming Kagome for any wounds

"Well I wouldn't have had to do it if you weren't holding on to me and I didn't have to pee so badly "

"Oh sorry bout that" Yusuke says and climes out of bed to leave kagome to her own devices two hours later Kagome comes out of the room and heads into the Kitchen but found no one their she then spread her sinces to find them and found every one in the garden and knowing they haven't eaten yet smirks

Kagome pulled her hair into a high pony tail and ties an apron around her waist and places a barrier around the kitchen to keep all sounds and scents out also to keep her hard headed brother from entering the kitchen

One hour and a half later

"their all done" Kagome says looking at the buffet on the table which was full of all different types of breakfast foods American and Japanneese Kagome smiles to her self and lets down her barrier allowing the scents of the food to drift into the noses of her companions luring them into the kitchen were they stand in the door way shocked

"Good morning every one!!" Kagome calls

"Good morning mama wow did you cook all of this food" Shippo asks hopping on Kagome shoulder

"Yep" Kagome says loudly and then whispers in Shippo's ear "Only cause I have my own plans for them all later"

Shippo laughs loudly drawing the drooling males attention to them "Mama you are the best"

Kagome giggles and hugs shippo to her chest "I know… well what are you all waiting for eat up" Kagome yells

The guys wasted no time the quickly sat down and filled their plates up with food all except shippo that is he sat quietly in Kagome's lap with a small smile on his face watching the three males eat

(Yes Hiei is eating)

"So every one how is the food?" Kagome asks

"Mmm mhmhm "Yusuke says a mouth full of food

Hiei looks up and nods to her a piece of salmon Pattie hanging out of his mouth and a milk shake moustache that kagome made special just for him giving him a cute adorable innocent look

Kurama being the polite person he is when he's not being a closet pervert swallows his food and turns to Kagome allowing her to see the piece of rice on his chin "This food is wonderful Kagome I never knew you could cook this good"

Kagome smiles "thanks I'm glad you all like it" Kagome looks over at Kurama and Hiei again and sighs putting shippo down on the chair "Uh Kurama Hiei you got a little … let me get it"

Kagome pulls Hiei's chair closer to Kurama's and sits down in Hiei's lap some how not hearing the groan that escaped Hiei's lips when she just so happened to sit on a sensitive part of his anatomy Kagome then leans towards Kurama and licks the grain of rice off of his chin smirking when he shivers at her touch

Kurama leans down in an attempt to capture her lips with his own but failed when she pulled away Kurama frowned and let out a soft whimper as if asking her to come back Kagome takes pity on him and nuzzles his chin in affection before turning to Hiei

Hiei watches in fascination as her little pink toung darts out of her mouth and moves towards his lips only to lick lazily on the top of his upper lip all the while grinding her hips in to his making him groan Kagome smirks as she sinces Yusuke pile up another plate and take his plate and shippo into another room

Kagome was so happy Yusuke finally accepted this but she still wondered what made him change from yesterday to today Kagome inwardly shrugs her shoulders and focuses on the task at hand she pulls back from Hiei and licks her lips "Man I was not expecting you two to be so tasty" Kagome Purrs

Kurama and Hiei share a glance before a smirk erupts over their faces "Kagome I don't think you're being entirely fair" Kurama says

Kagome's eyes widen "Oh?"

"Yes here you are tasteing us" Kurama pauses watching as kagome leans towards him in wonder "but we have yet to have the pleasure of tasting you for our selves" He finishes grasping her chin and pulling her lips to his own

Hiei places his hands on Kagome's waist and lowers his head to her neck scrapping his fangs across her neck causing the vixen to mew in pleasure both male demons smirk at her reactions it's payback time

Kagome smirks as well every thing is going according to plan but reluctantly she relised she has got to end this not that she really wanted to a few more minutes of this unbearable torture on her neck and mouth and she is about to say to hell with the plan

But if this little vixen wanted to have any fun later and she did she had to end this now Kagome lifts up her hands and pushes against Kurama's chest with a smirk as she detaches her lips from his own silky smooth ones smiling at the whimpers that leaves his throat

Kurama seeing this smile tries to capture her sweet lips again "Ah, ah, ah, Kurama" Kagome says waving her finger at him like he is a child Kagome lets her eyes travel over his body nope that is no child that is one sexy piece of meat that will be all hers for the taking as soon as the time comes

Kagome then turns her attention on to Hiei and presses her lips firmly against his putting him in a mild state of shock allowing his grip on her hips to loosen Kagome uses this shock to slide out of his lap and run to the door of the kitchen

"You two have been very naughty boys" Kagome says seductively making both demons growl "You need to be punished"

"Hn do you really think you can punish us?" Hiei says huskily Kagome fells a slight pressure in the pit of her stomach

Kagome's eyes widen at the felling this can not be happening not now looks like her plan is going to have to move just a little bit faster Kagome brings her attention back to the two sexy male demons

"But of course I can Hiei I'm shocked that you would think other wise" Kagome says with a devilish smirk

(I was thinking of ending it here but be cause it is my 18 BIRTHDAY I am deciding to continue even if I have typed my hands off by now I mean really this right here right now is the middle of page 21 well on my computer that is I don't know about any others any who back to the story

Sorry once again but you will not be finding out about Kagome's plan till much, much later so to all of you Ha, Ha, Ha, ha, ha ^_^ He. He, He, He, he)

The two males look taken back by the look on her face "Oh don't worry I'm afraid your punishment is going to have to wait till after school"

"School!!" Yusuke yells walking into the kitchen

"yes Yusuke School we have been out of school for a full month now it is time we went back… now all of you go to your rooms and get dressed you to Hiei and don't give me that old I don't attend human schools line" Kagome says cutting him off from exactly what he was going to say

"Awe Kagome do we have to?" Yusuke wines

Kagome smiles sweetly "No of course not Yusuke"

Yusuke looks hopeful "Really?"

"Sure" Kagome says still in her sugary sweet voice "Just know that if you all are not at that school before I am I will break all eleven of your fingers"

A Frightened look crosses Yusuke's face for a second before what she said finally sinks in "Wait a minute Kagome we only have ten fingers" Kagome smirks and looks down and back up to meet her brothers eyes which widen in realization "Uh I think I'm going to go get dressed now"

"Much better Yusuke Kurama Hiei my threat goes for you two as well"

The two look at each other wondering if she is serious before turning back to her to find her hands glowing with the light of her miko ki the two sigh inwardly and head to their respective rooms wondering just when did they let a woman other than Genkai boss them around

Skipping to school first period

"Ahh I see Yusuke has decided to finally show up at school after a month" the teacher says

"Keh shut up I do what I want" Yusuke says gruffly sitting next to Kurama

"Any ways" the teacher starts annoyed at Yusuke "Class we have a new student her name is Kagome Higurashi please come in and tell us something about your self and ignore the pest that is Mr. Urameshi"

Kagome walks in the class room wearing blue version of her old school uniform that showed too much leg for Yusuke's tastes "Oh please forgive Yusuke it's my fault he Suichi and Hiei were out for so long in the first place" Kagome says softly but with a weird gleam in her eyes

The teacher looks confused "oh how so"

"Well as you know just moved down here and well Yusuke and the other were helping me get settled"

"But that is no excuse for him missing school" the teacher says

"Oh but my big brother was so tired after moving all of my stuff I couldn't let him or his friend come to school were he would not be able to focus on what I have to assume is your wonderful lesson"

The teacher puffs out his chest finally some one recognized all the hard work he put into teaching these hell spawn but some thing struck him as odd "you said your brother?"

Kagome smiles cheerfully "but of course can't you tell we don't look that different Yusuke is my older brother"

The class goes dead silent minus the snickering coming from Yusuke and the _coughs_ coming from Kurama at the teacher's slack jaw "he's your… but your so"

"I know" Kagome said before turning her attention to the class after winking at her brother "does any one have any questions for me?" one girl raises her hand "Yes"

"Is that your real eye color?"

"Yep I got them from my dad" Kagome says with a smile

The girl frowns and mutters under her breath "liar"

Kagome frowns and disappears from everyone's sight to reappear in front of the girl who looked at Kagome in shock "What was that I afraid I didn't quite hear you it sounded like you called me a liar"

"I uh I"the girl stutters

"That's what I thought…don't do it again I don't take well to being called a liar get it?" Kagome says coldly making shivers run down the backs of her class mates some for reasons other than fear Hiei Kurama

"G…got it"

"Good" Kagome scowls the scowl making her resemble her brother more in the eyes of their class mates suddenly Kagome be gens to smile again "Are their any more questions"

This time a boy raises his hand and Kagome nods to him "do you have a boy friend"

"Hmm" Kagome says looking at Hiei and Kurama and smiles "Nope"

Kagome sends a telepathic message to Hiei and Kurama I got two

Said males smirk and silently agreed to Share her though it is not in their nature to share any thing. But Kagome's answer seemed to please the rest of the male population

"Hey I got a question" some random boy yells

"Ok since you all ready yelling go ahead"

The boy smirks hoping to embarrass Kagome "Are you a virgin?" A wicked smirk creeps across Kagome's face and a dark gleam shines in her eyes

She sits on said boys desk and pulls him towards her face allowing him and only him to see her fangs the boy gulps "wouldn't you like to know" Kagome says and pushes him back into the desk "any one else?"

"I do believe that's enough questions for today if you want to talk to Miss Higurashi then speak to her after class Kagome I want you to sit in between Hiei and Kurama"

Kagome looks at the teacher out of the corner of her eye and purrs "Perfect"

The teacher gulps and turns to his board he is not supposed to be having theses kinds of thoughts about one of his students he looks at her again as she sits down but she is pretty though if only she were a few years older and he was a few years younger any way on with the lesson

"Ok class for those who don't know this is advances history and we are going to be doing a project about the legend of the shikon no tama"

Kagome's head snaps up in surprise she wasn't really paying attention to the teacher but when those three words left his lips her eyes narrowed. The three other demons in the class that would be Hiei Yusuke and Kurama for those who didn't know

Looked at Kagome wondering what was wrong with her

(No she has not told them of her story yet they are only aware of bits and pieces)

Kagome suddenly stand up and heads for the door "Miss Higurashi class has not been dismissed"

"I'm sorry but I'm not felling well please excuse me" Kagome says and walks out

Yusuke jumps out of his seat full of worry for his sister "Yusuke!!"

"Shut up old man I need to check on my sister"`Yusuke says with a growl and storms out of the class room

Kurama and Hiei look at each other and decide to give the siblings a moment to them selves

Yusuke slams the door behind him and looks down the hall both ways till he saw a wisp of black heading up the stairs Yusuke figuring it was his sister follows till he reaches the roof "Kagome?" Yusuke calls seeing her sitting on the edge of the roof

Kagome turns to look at him her eyes shining with tears seeing her brother she quickly wipes them away "Yusuke what are you doing up here?"

Yusuke sits down next to Kagome and looks her in the eye "I could ask you the same things… wanna tell me what's wrong?"

Kagome fiddles with something around her neck something that she wouldn't let Yusuke see "It's a long complicated story Yusuke a story I wished never happened but at the same time I'm happy it did…don't bother your self asking Yusuke I'm not going to tell you at least not right now"

Yusuke nods and stands up "Listen I'm going to go back to class and let the guys know you're alright and let the old fart know your not coming back to class this period"

"Thanks Yusuke" Kagome says giving him a smile that did not reach her eyes

"Hey what kind of brother would I be if I didn't do these kinds of things for my little sister" Yusuke says with a cocky smirk and walks off of the roof

Kagome smiles till her brother is out of site them the smile fades as she looks at the item in her had the cursed jewel the one and only Shikon no Tama but of course it wasn't the real one she held the one in her hands was one of the fakes her grandfather had bought the real one was back inside her body

"Damn it I thought I had got over this by now!!" Kagome screams at her self "Why can't I let go" Kagome then lifts up her shirt to reveal the scar that still adorned her hip were she knew the shikon lay "Midoriko I know you're their and I know you can hear me so get your miko butt out here and talk to me"

A white light lifts out of Kagome's side and lands in frount of her "All right Kagome man what's wrong with you? You're acting like you need to get laid" she says teasingly

"I do but I didn't call you out here to discuss that" Kagome growls

Midoriko sighs and looks at Kagome with shadowed eyes "I know "

"Mido why can't I let go why does the mere mention of this blasted jewel still affect me so?"

Midoriko sighs again "do you really want to let go Kagome?"

"Of course I do" Kagome says stunned that she would even asks such a question Midoriko only looks at Kagome silently Kagome lowers her head slightly "but letting go of the jewel would mean letting go of my friends"

Midoriko nods "yes Kagome don't you think it is time you let them go?"

"But I thought I did I can finally say Inuyasha's name with out breaking down I even met up with Sesshomaru again"

"But you haven't let go" Midoriko says "Kagome have you noticed you haven't been able to summon your full miko powers as of late?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know why?"

"No"

"its because you haven't let go once you do not only will your friends be able to move on but the shikon will no longer exist… the shikon is only in this world because of you you're the only one keeping it here other wise it would have been gone a long time ago"

"and once again I will have put the world in danger cause demons will all ways lust after the jewel and as long as it still exists they will come after it … and it will continue until I can let go of he past "

"Exactly"

"Wait you said my friends haven't moved on"

"No they worried for you and have been around to protect you yes even Inuyasha But they will never move on"

"No they have to move on! They cant stay here and worry about me all the time they have to go their families are surely waiting for them I don't want them to spend the… the rest of their spiritual life protecting me"

"But Kagome they want to protect you"

"No I don't need protecting Sango Inuyasha Miroku I know you're their move on al ready I don't need your protection go be with your family's don't worry about me ill be ok just go!!!" Kagome yells her body erupting in a white glow that only got bigger as the seconds flew by

The glow was so bright that even those with no spiritual awareness in their body normal humans could see it

In the class room

Hiei Kurama and Yusuke exchange a look when Kagome's power erupts and spreads its glow the rest of the class rushed to the window trying to get a glimpse of what was making the light and the boys used this distraction to sneak out of the class room and head to the roof

Once they get their they see Kagome passed out on the ground with three transparent figures surrounding her one was a male in purple and black monk robes with black hair that was pulled in to a little rat tail at the nape of his neck he had violet eyes and was holding a gold staff looking down at Kagome with a smile on his face

The next person was a female in a black cat suit that clung to her body like a second skin with pink armor She had a large boomerang strapped to her back and a sword at her waist her long brown hair was pulled into a high pony tail so as to not get in the way when in battle she also smiled down at Kagome with warm cinnamon eyes

The third and final person was a male or to be more specific a half dog demon He had long white hair with puppy dog ears that twitched at the slightest noise he had golden eyes and seemed to resemble the demon lord of Maki he was wearing a red out fit and a sword at his waist that seemed to have a power all its own

"Lady Kagome I cant tell you what an honor it has been knowing you even after kidnapped you stole your bike and asked you to bear my children attempted to kill Inuyasha you still found it in your heart to grace me with your presence I hope that if I am reincarnated we will meet again if only so I can see your smiling face again…be safe lady Kagome and thank you" the man in the robes looks at his companions and disappears

"Kagome I'm so sorry you had to deal with our deaths alone I wish that their was something I could have done to ease the pain but their wasn't I just want your know that you're the little sister I all ways wanted but couldn't have. You comforted me when Naraku and the rest of those demons destroyed my village you even gave them proper funerals. Not only all that but you also helped me free my brother from Naraku's grasp and even though I tried to kill Inuyasha you still trusted me enough to allow me into your group thank you Kagome and I hope we meet again soon… not to soon I hope or I'll kick your ass for dying so early" the Woman smiles at Kagone one last time and Glares at the Inu Hanyou with pure unadult rated hatred until she faded from view

"Keh it's about time you let us go wrench I was getting tired of protecting your lazy ass…but still I cant help but protect you…I may not have never failed to protect you from physical injury by other demons and what not but I did fail in protecting you from me I'm sorry I broke your heart time after time You were the first person to accept me as I am a filthy hanyou Kikyo didn't even do that she wanted me to become fully human you wanted me to stay exactly as I was and I thank you…I just want you to know this I Love you Kagome Higurashi"

(Ohh he said it)

The three Hiei Kurama and Yusuke stand in shock this dead sprit that obviously knows Kagome is sitting her proclaiming his love for her and is now Kissing her wait what Kissing her

(Ohh he did it)

The three look again indeed the Half demon had picked Kagome up in his arms and Kissed her Yusuke looked at his companions whose eyes were starting to bleed red or even more so red in Hiei's case and they were getting set to launch at the sprit If Yusuke didn't do something soon

Just as they were about to jump Yusuke grabs them out of mid air and tackles them to the ground "Release me!!"Hiei Roars

"No one touches what is mind" Kurama growls

"Yeah, Yeah I've heard it all before now shut up and watch" Yusuke says

The two growl and look at the scene to see the half demon standing up with a look of determination set on his face " Kagome I swear I will find a way to come back alive so that we can finally be together like we should have been"

Just as the words leave his mouth a fourth figure appears in a burst of flames the boys are shocked to see that it was a girl that looked a lot like Kagome but she was wearing a red and white Miko out fit that was charred and covered I ashes her hair was black and singed and she had brown eye that she was using to glare at the Inu Hanyou

"Their you are you are supposed to be in hell with me!!" She yells

"No way I don't want you I want Kagome" He yells back

The woman obviously doesn't like that answer as her eyes shine in rage and she grabs him by the front of his robes "THAT'S TO DAMN BAD YOU ARE COMING TO HELL WITH ME WEITHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO KAAAGOOOMEEEE!!!" he yells as the two disappear in a burst of flames

"Now that was weird" Yusuke says and releases the two demons and lets them run over to his sister while he follows at a much slower pace "Hey you two easy now i'm still not o happy about both of you fawning over my sister "

"Hn as if you could stop us" Hiei says

"Actually I can see because our father no wait her father is no longer alive I have all rights to dictate who she dates marries mates ect."

The two demons freeze and thinks on this but is snaped out of their thoughts by a groan they look down to see Kagome wakeing up "Will you three shut up i'm trying to sleep"

"Kagome now is not the time for sleeping" Kurama says sitting kagome up

Kagome opens her eyes and glares half hartedly at him "why not"

"were still at school"

Kagome looks around and suddenly remembers why she was up here "oh so uh whay class period are we in?"

"fourth and after that is lunch and then PE and the days over" Yusuke says

"I see"

"yeah so why dont we just blow the rest of the day off?"

"no Yusuke"

"eh it was worth a shot

"not if you didn't gain any thing from it it's not" Kagome says sticking her nose in the air

Yusuke stumbles "aww come on Kag give me a break"

"Fine we can stay up here till lunch but we have to at least gobto the last class of the day do we have a deal" Kagome says with her hands out

Yusuke grabs her hands and shakes "Deal"

Skiping to Gym

Kagome walks out of the locker room nervously ok why wouldn't she be the gym out fit was even worse than the one at her old school all she had on was a pair of blue shorts that barely touched her mid thigh and a black sports bra

"Yusuke is going to flip when he sees me"Kagome whispers to her self "buy on the up side I can tease my two favorite demons" Kagome pause in thought before continueing on "Yep next to Sesshomaru Yusuke Shippo and Kilala theses two smexy males are my favs"

With Yusuke and the boys

Yusuke's eyes widen when he sees a couple of the girls in his classes new gym Uniform"Dont tell me that's the new uniform!!" he asks

(more like yelled)

Kurama and Hiei glance at the females uniform carefull notto make direct eye contact for fear that the females would get the wrong idea and come over in a failed attempt to seduce them

Kurama looks back at Yusuke "It is no suprise really Yusuke the princibal is a perv and is well known through out the school for it"

"That's not what i'm worried about it's Kagome and you two"

"HN?" Both males ask at the same time

"Dont take this the wrong way but my sister is hot" Yusuke says as bluntly as he could

"Indeed" Kurama says his eyes shineing

"Quit that!! Any way Imagine Kagome in that out fit" Yusuke pauses as he watches the demons expressions turn into one of un hidden lust

"I dont see the problem dective" Hiei says

"Think about it Kagome hot girl class room full of males just eyeing her body also a class room full of your jelous fan clubs ..." Yusuke pauses watching their reactions and sees the rage in their eyes he knows he got them "Oh but i guess it's ok Kagome's a big girl she can take care of her self...But then again she is so kind hearted she wont even think to hurt any one she will be as sweet polite as she can be"

Yusuke smiles brightly but that soon fadesvas some random guy yells "DAMN IT IS THAT THE NEW GIRL SHE'S FUCKING HOT!!"

Yusuke scowls but turned to were every males attention was drawn to includeing his two male companions he saw hill tilltle sister walk out of the locker room nervous at first pulling down her shorts to try to make them longer but failed then suddenly a wicked smirk crosses her face and she continues to walk towards them in deep thought unaware of the many jelous stairs comming her way from the female population and the lust filled stares comming from the male population

She reached them moments later still lost in the dark mysterious depths of her mind

(again no matter how much you beg no matter how much you plead i absolutely refuse to alow any one entrance into Kagome's mind I have been in their and it is scary so now that place has offically been put into thr off limits)

Noticeing that Kagome is anout to run into them Yusuke grabs her around ther waist shocking her out of her thoughts "oh hey Yusuke so this is gym class? I can see why you wanted to ditch" Kagome says motioning to her gym uniform "i might just have to skip my self but on to other matters why didn;t you warn me bout this Yuyu chan?"

Kyekye- hello all well that's it my longest chapter ever now because I spent all of my time writeing this the least you can do is review it now HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME HAPPY BIRTHDAT TO ME I WANT A NEW CARRRRRRRR HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOOOOOOOOOO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

YAY I'M 18 TIME TO PARTY AND HAVE XXX WITH MY BOO ALL NIGHT LONG!!!!! JUST KIDDING ^_^ NOT ABOUT THE PARTY THOUGH WHOOO HOOOO BRING ON THE STRIPERS OH YEAH TAKE IT OFF TAKE IT OFF _ugly fat man walks in takeing his shirt off_

_HOLD ON BIG BOY KEEP YOUR SHIRT ON AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY DREAM!!!!_

_PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE NOW IF YOULL EXCUSE ME I GAO A LAP DANCE CALLING MY NAME_

_OH YEAH BABY ITS PARTY TIME_


	21. Chapter 21

knjj727- hello to you all I know the last time i was here i was a real bitch but that is something that is not going to change any time soon. I know I'm a bitch and I am damn prouds of it so if you have any fucking problems with it thats to damn bad! Now I am not here to discuss my attitude or how much you may hate me and what not i am here to let you all know some depressing news. Remember im only doing this to let you people know this cause Kyekye wanted you to know

Why she wants you to know her personal business is beyond me not that i care but still

My cousin Kyekye was in a Car accident 5 days ago it was a hit an run some drunk teenager who had stole some guys car police are still looking for the bastard any way the accident broke 3 of her ribs one was close to puncturing one of her lungs lucky for her it did not but unlucky one did go through her skin not a lot it was like a tiny shard sticking out that the doctors said they could push back into place with out cutting her open thank god same with the others big deal i bet it still hurt

they also temporary paralised her so she kinda cant move man sucks for her but she can talk ... a little man i hate my goodie good cousin why do i al ways wound up takeing care of every one? stupid goodie girl ... though with that boyfriend of hers she wont be so goodie good for long dont tell her this but i kinda went through her text messages wait now what was I saying again? oh yeah their wont be any up dates for a while unless she has somthing writen down on paper some were and has me type it up for you

Well I think thats all oh yeah i almost for got she's goint to college soon so updates will be slow any way jus more so yeah Kyekye looks so funny wrapped up like a mummy she cant even put on a shirt ha that's what she gets for being so damn modest well i got to go now the mummy cant move so i got to feed her stupid doctors Damn Kyekye for being paralised damn fucking teenagers any who

so long suckers!!!


	22. Chapter 22

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW**

Kyekye- hi all I know it's been a long time since I up dated but I have a very good reason for it. AS many of you may or may not have read I was in a car accident not too long ago. Hit and run though at the time it was reported that I had no major injuries they were wrong apparently one of my ribs which were broken punctured my Lung after the Doctors pushed it back into my body from where it was sticking out we found out about my lung when I was trying to eat something solid for the first time and started to cough up blood I was rushed to the emergency room moments later

I was so scared I thought I was going to DIE but I didn't so I'm all good now I'm still a bit sore and I have a harder time breathing but they said that should pass eventually any who here is the next chapter enjoy

Last time-

Yusuke scowls but turned to where every males attention was drawn to including his two male companions he saw his little sister walk out of the locker room nervous at first pulling down her shorts to try to make them longer but failed then suddenly a wicked smirk crosses her face and she continues to walk towards them in deep thought unaware of the many jealous stairs coming her way from the female population and the lust filled stares coming from the male population

She reached them moments later still lost in the dark mysterious depths of her mind

(again no matter how much you beg no matter how much you plead I absolutely refuse to allow any one entrance into Kagome's mind I have been in there and it is scary so now that place has officially been put into the off limits zone)

Noticing that Kagome is about to run into them Yusuke grabs her around her waist shocking her out of her thoughts "oh hey Yusuke so this is gym class? I can see why you wanted to ditch" Kagome says motioning to her gym uniform "I might just have to skip myself but on to other matters why didn't you warn me about this Yuyu-chan?"

This time-

"Kagome you see I would have warned you about it but I didn't know these uniforms are new" Yusuke says nervously fearing his little sister's wrath

"I see..." Kagome smiles an looks out the corner of her eye at the two demons who were openly staring at her more than exposed body much to the jealously of the other females in the glass "Suichi Hiei enjoying the view?" Kagome asks

Kurama and Hiei's eyes quickly snap towards Kagome's Kurama then opens his mouth to speak but was cut off by the gym teacher who showed up out of thin air grabbing on to Kagome's hands he was a porky man with large eyes and short legs Kagome turned to look at the man completely unaware of his eyes which were greedily eyeing her fully developed body "Ah Miss Higurashi it's nice to finally meet you" He says not seeing the deadly looks directed at him from Hiei Yusuke and Kurama

Kagome smiles gently "It's nice to meet you to Mr. ..."

"My name is Mr. five" he says with a creepy smile on his face

"Mr. Five"

"Ahem " Mr. five coughs into his hands and pulls Kagome closer to him and away from the three angry males "Miss. Higurashi how about you stand over here with my favorite students" He says motioning to the large group of girls that were putting make up on their faces and who's uniform was much smaller than her own

Kagome looks to Mr. Five her face a slight green color. Kagome grabs Mr. Five's hand and holds it in her own "Mr. five that is a very generous offer..." Kagome says watching at a big goofy grin spreads across his face "But I will have to refuse sorry" Kagome says detaching herself away from Mr. five and almost running into her brother's arms "beside I would rather stay with my brother"

Mr. five's eyes almost pop out of their sockets "Brother you mean Yusuke?"

Kagome nods "But of course who else would I be talking about were not that different you know" She says with an evil smile

Mr. Five backs away slowly "Ahem well then because you were late you four have to run around the track ten times or until I say stop"

"Sure Come on Hiei I'll race you first one to finish ten laps win" Kagome yells grabbing on to Hiei's arm

"HN what will I get when I win" He asks with a smirk

Kagome puts a hand on her chin in thought "Well I could replace your ice cream how's that?"

"It'll do for now"

Kyekye- hello all I know its short but I'm having writers block I hope you liked it


	23. Chapter 23

Kyekye- sorry for the long wait here is the next chapter

Last time-

"Sure Come on Hiei I'll race you first one to finish ten laps win" Kagome yells grabbing on to Hiei's arm

"HN what will I get when I win" He asks with a smirk

Kagome puts a hand on her chin in thought "Well I could replace your ice cream how's that?"

"It'll do for now"

This time-

Three days later

"KAGOMEEEEEEE!!" Yusuke yells bolting out of his room covered in pink dye and chasing said giggling girl around the shrine

"That's what you get sleepy head" Kagome giggles before running into Kurama's room and hiding under his covers whilst he was still in them

"Good morning vixen can I help you?" Kurama asks snaking his arms around Kagome's waist and pulling her closer to him so that she was spooning him so that she could feel exactly what she was doing to him

"Hmm" Kagome says when the pressure increases on her butt "I think I should be asking you that question you kinky kitsune"

"I can think of a few ways" Kurama says grinding his hips into hers

Kagome looks over her shoulder and captures his lips in a searing kiss she pulls away before Kurama can respond "Me like" Kagome purrs

Kurama releases a small growl and leans in to capture her lips again but was cut off my his door being slammed against the wall "KAGOME GET OUT OF KURAMA'S BED RIGHT NOW I KNOW YOUR IN THERE GET OUT HERE AND TAKE YOUR PUNUSH MENT LIKE THE DEMON YOU ARE!!!"

Kagome pokes her head out of the top of the covers and she looks at Yusuke with a irritated look on her face "You Know what Yusuke you really do come around at the worst times now my freaking hormones are raging out of control and its all your damn fault!!" Kagome yells jumping out of the bed

"You act like I care" Yusuke yells

"Fine I'm out her now do your worst" Kagome says standing outside the door with her eyes closed"

Yusuke gives Kagome an evil smirk and starts to crack his knuckles "I'm going to enjoy this" Yusuke reaches out his hands to grab Kagome and just as his hands were about to come in contact with her he felt something soft and furry glideing across his pink stomach " Ha, Ha, ha, Kagome stop it"

"No way Yusuke not until you promise to let the entire matter drop"

"Kagome Ha, ha, ha"

"Come on Suke say it"

"No ha, ha HIEI!!!"

Their was a flash of black and Kagome was gone

Kyekye- I know its short but I'm having writers block please peoples send me some ideas if you want this story to be continued


	24. Chapter 24

Kyekye- hi all here is the next chapter

last time

"No way Yusuke not until you promise to let the entire matter drop"

"Kagome Ha, ha, ha"

"Come on Suke say it"

"No ha, ha HIEI!"

Their was a flash of black and Kagome was gone

this time-

Kagome laughs joyously thinking that Hiei answered Yusuke's call and grabbed her

"Kuh, Kuh, Kuh, I finally have you with in my grasp Miko" A dark voice chuckles

Kagome's smile quickly fades and she looks up at her capture to see haunting black eyes "Who are you?" Kagome asks

The man puts a glowing finger on Kagome's forehead and Kagome's eyes fade till their completely white. The man smirks "My dear Kagome I am your future mate Kenomaru"

"Yes Kenomaru My mate" Kagome says in a dead pan voice as she lets Kenomaru take her to some unknown place

With Yusuke

"Ha now that Hiei has Kagome Occupied" Yusuke says heading towards the kitchen

"you cant be talking about me detective" Hiei Says appearing in front of Yusuke

"Hiei? I thought you just came and got Kagome" Yusuke says confused

"No I did not I was … else were"

Yusuke's eyes widen "KURAMA!"

Kurama opens his door clad in only a towel his hair still damp from his cold shower "Yes Yusuke?"

Ignoring Kurama's state of dress Yusuke looks at Kurama pleadingly "Please, please, please tell me Kagome used her shadow kitsune magic and is in their with you"

"As much as the thought of Kagome joining me in the shower brings me pleasure I'm afraid not. Why did something happen?" Kurama asks

Yusuke opens his mouth to answer when a knock on the door cuts him off he rushes to the door praying that its Kagome what he was greeted with was a young female demon that looked to be about 10 years old with hot pink hair and even pinker eyes "Hello is your name Yusuke Urameshi?" the little girl asks smiling brightly in a slightly evil way

"that depends who's asking"

"Giggle your funny my name is Pinky" (an I know I know its pathetic but what ever) "And I have a message for you from my master"

"Ok Out with it I Don't have all day"

"Ok my masters name is Kenomaru and here is his message" Pinky says holding out a letter to Yusuke who quickly grabs it from her hands and opens it

Hello Yusuke

I bet all of you are wondering why I have contacted you

well if your reading this that means I have succeed in my goal

what is my goal you may ask?

Look around you who is missing?

That's right.

The beautiful little miko kitsune Kagome

your dear little sister is now in my grasp and will soon be my mate

but rest assured that she will not be alone

every one you and the rest of the spirit detective loved ones will soon be mine

what will I gain from this you may be asking yourself

why am I doing this well I will be kind enough to answer you.

You Killed My Mate

and its only natural that I gain another or maybe more than one

and make you watch as I take them and kill them

as you listen to them scream knowing you can do nothing to save them

Kenomaru

The Paper falls from Yusuke's hands and his head lowers so that his UN jelled bangs cover his eyes every one watches as said bangs grow longer and demon markings Yusuke grabs Pinky by the front of her light pink clothing and lifts her so that she is eye level with him his own slightly pin eyes clashing with her own

"Were is he?" Yusuke growls

Pinky smiles and a pink flame erupts from her body burning Yusuke's hand making him drop her "Sorry I cant reveal that information oh my look at the time I really must be going toddles" Piny yells and disappears in her own pink flame

"Hey dimwit were is your sister" Genkai asks walking into the room "it is time for her training and go back to your human self before any one sees you"

"Shut up and leave me alone!" Yusuke yells shocking every one in the room as he storms off

Genkai then turns to Kurama and Hiei "whats wrong with the dimwit"

"we Don't Know Genkai a demon showed up and gave him a letter next thing we know he's like this" Kurama says

Genkai picks up the letter off of the floor and reads it her eyes suddenly goes wide "Hiei Hurry and bring Keiko here then come back and protect Yukina Kurama go get your mother and bring her here as well its time you told her what you are"

"What's going on woman?" Hiei growls "Were is Kagome?"

"In more danger than you can ever imagine" Genkai says sadly

Kyekye- hello all so sorry for the long wait really I am but I was having writers block along with college and then my health has been up and down but Im back and if you really want chapters to come out faster then please provide me with a few ideas to help me along the way thank you and review please


	25. Chapter 25

Kyekye- hello all I know that its been a loooooong time since I've up dated any thing but as many of you may or may not know my health has been taking a turn for the worst I've been in and out of hospitals and through surgery multiple times I think that every thing in my body that I don't directly need to live has been taken out because it stopped working and began to rot before any one noticed including me until it started to cause unbearable pain and I had to be rushed to the ER and then prepped for surgery any ways I'm good now I have to go to the doctors twice a month so that they can check my body for any more problems but for now hopefully every thing is done

last time-

Genkai picks up the letter off of the floor and reads it her eyes suddenly goes wide "Hiei Hurry and bring Keiko here then come back and protect Yukina Kurama go get your mother and bring her here as well its time you told her what you are"

"What's going on woman?" Hiei growls "Were is Kagome?"

"In more danger than you can ever imagine" Genkai says sadly

This time-

"What do you mean Kagome's in danger" Kurama asks his green eyes narrowed

"shes not the only one in danger Kenomaru is coming after all of you and he is going to strike at the people you love the most"

"HN who the hell is Kenomaru" Hiei asks "As far as I know we've never faced any one by that name"

Genkai sighs and sits down on the couch and pulls out a scroll "This scroll was written about Kenomaru I got it not to long ago it says

Kenomaru a demon that was sealed in stone hundreds of years ago must never be awakened for the three worlds would be in danger he is was sealed in stone on an island and buried the island was called skull island"

"Skull island?" Kurama asks "isn't that the island were the dark tournament was held?"

Genkai nods and continues reading "Next to him was his mate who was sealed and buried shortly after him she was a kind woman and was the only thing in the world that could calm him she got sick and Kenomaru decided that the world had to be punished until she was well again. Over time people forgot about them and an arena was built over them recently the arena was destroyed by Team Urameshi during the dark tournament thus killing Kenomaru's Mate"

"So when we destroyed the arena we must have not only have killed his mate but woke him up as well" Kurama says with a thoughtful look on his face

"Yes Now do What I told you and fast. He already has Kagome its only a matter of time before he goes after the others"

Kurama nods and suddenly the image of his mothers smiling face flashes in his mind and another image of Kagome shortly after and with out another word vanished out of the room

"what about the baka?" Hiei asks

"Kenomaru wont be worried about him because hes human. He more than likely thinks that he is not powerful enough to do any damage to any one. Even if Kenomaru does go after him Kuwabara and his sister can take care of themselves were as Kurama's and Yusuke's mothers and Keiko can not " Genkai sighs and looks in the direction Yusuke headed to see nothing but a path of destruction in his wake " Hiei"

"HN" Hiei responds and vanishes

ELSE WERE

Kagome is sitting on the floor next to Kenomaru while he runs his fingers through her hair "how humorous the most powerful miko in the world under my control" Kenomaru smirks and yanks Kagome up harshly by her hair to look into her pure white eyes that was devoid of all emotion "what do you think?"

"Yes my mate very humorous" Kagome responds in her dead pan voice and pushes her lips onto his running her hands gently on his chest taking off his robe "Does my mate wish to be pleasured?" Kagome asks

Kenomaru looks at Kagome's face and the image of his dead mate flashes over hers and rage fills his body he releases a growl and smacks Kagome off of him leaving four deep long bleeding claw marks across her red face Kagome got up off the ground and looked up at Kenomaru with emotionless eyes her blood running down her face and dripping onto the floor "Clean your self up I have a mission for you"

"Yes my mate anything you say" Kagome says as she puts a glowing hand to her cheek healing the wounds and taking a cloth from her pockets to wipe away the blood "what is it you desire for me to do?"

"The fox demon Kurama. I want you to fetch his mother and bring her here to me"

"As you wish" Kagome bows before leaving the room

"I will have my revenge don't worry mate you will be avenged" Kenomaru says looking at a simple but beautiful silver cloud necklace


	26. Chapter 26

Kyekye- here is the next chapter comeing your way hopefully I will be able to start to get the chapters out a lot faster now any ways enjoy

last time

"The fox demon Kurama. I want you to fetch his mother and bring her here to me"

"As you wish" Kagome bows before leaving the room

"I will have my revenge don't worry mate you will be avenged" Kenomaru says looking at a simple but beautiful silver cloud necklace

this time-

Kurama walks into his house "Mother...Mother are you home?"

"Um I..im in the k..kitchen Suichi" Shiroi studders

Kurama's eyes narrow his mother never studders she prides her self on speaking clearly no matter what Kurama rushes into the kitchen to see his mother stareing at something on the other side of the kitchen following her gaze he sees Kagome in her demon form sitting at the table eatting the oden that his mother had most likely prepared for their dinner that night

Kagome looks up at Kurama and he is taken back by the lac of color in her white eyes "Ahh Kurama so you finally decided to show up and here I thought I wouldn't have any fun stealing your mother away from you"

Kurama growls "Suichi? You know this ….this girl" shiori asks

Kagome smiles "Suichi? You mean she doesn't know? How sad it must be to be a mother to one such as you. All ways telling lies. How much longer were you going to keep lieing to her face?"

"what is she talking about Suichi and why did she call you Kurama?" Shiori asks Kurama then turns to kagome looking at her eays and tail "what exactly are you?"

"What am I" Kagome asks " well im exactly the same thing your darling son is a demon"

"Shut Up!" Kurama growls his eyes flickering from green to gold in his anger

"Ohhh did I hit a nerve?" Kagome gloats

"A demon thats not possible?" Shiori whispers

"Oh but it is and its because he and his demon friends that you have to come with me or watch as I kill your son" Kagome says boredly watching as her claws grow in length

"You wont lay a hand on her" Kurama threatends reaching for a seed in his hair

"Or what youll kill me?" Kagome laughs "You Cant kill me you Love me ha he ha sorry to tell you this but there is only one man in my life and soon there will be only one man in your mothers life MY LORD MY MASTER MY MATE KENOMARU!" Kagome yells laughing hystericly her white eyes showing none of the emotions that the rest of her is

Kurama clentches his fist his claws growing as he starts to lose control fighting aganist strikeing out and hurting Kagome or watching as she takes his mother away from him to serve under the same monster she is

"Suichi?" Shiori whispers. Kurama looks back at her "Is it true are you a demon?"

"I..." Kurama starts but was cut off by a loud scream comeing from Kagome mother and son look at said girl who was on the floor clutching her head in pain

"K..Kurama" Kagome whispers "Help me" Kagome says looking up at them with a blue streak in her eyes

"Kagome Fight it you have to fight him!" Kurama Yells trying to come towards Kagome only to be stopped by a barrier

Kagome gives Kurama a small smile "I cant" she looks over to Shiori "Im so sorry...Kurama take her take her and get her out of here now please while im still partily in control and you are able to get away"

"Kagome I ..." Kurama starts but was cut off once again by Kagome

"NOW!" She screams

Kurama steps back a frown on his face and picks his startled mother up bridal style "I'll be back for you Kagome" Kurama whispers and runs at inhuman speed out of the house only catching the minacial laughter signaling that Kagome is back under Kenomaru's control with his advanced hearing

Shiori who had decided to be silent after Kagome's scream looked up at her son to see tears running down his face _I dont care if he's a demon or not he is my son and right now he's hurting_ Shiori wipes the tears off of Kurama's cheek causeing Kurama to look down at her in shock as if he was just noticeing the tears streaming down his face Shiori smiles and leans her head aganist his chest listening to his heart beat _I Love him no matter what he is my boy my sweet demon son_

Kyekye- hello all hope you enjoyed the chapter


End file.
